In a world of my own (Chanbaek vers)
by Min Kecil
Summary: [Based on Ruby Spark Movie] Chanyeol adalah seorang penulis novel romantis yang memiliki masalah dengan kecemasan berlebihan terhadap keramaian dan kesepian. Dari mimpi ia menulis sebuah cerita dan memberi nama tokoh utamanya dengan nama Baekhyun. suatu hari ia menemukan Baekhyun di rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya #chanbaek
1. No 1

_***Based on Ruby Spark movie dan ff lama yang aku edit ulang. Mind to read and give you coment or like?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No.1**

 _Itu adalah sebuah tempat kosong yang sangat luas. Kemana pun ia mengedarkan pandangannya semuanya tampak sama. Dan sejauh apa pun ia berjalan tidak pernah ia menemukan adanya pintu keluar, atau jendela, atau apa pun yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada siapa pun. Kosong. Luas. Sepi. Hanya ada cahaya senja yang menerangi tempat ini._

 _Dimana ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?, pikirnya bingung._

 _Ia berdiri dan menatap ke kejauhan, pada garis batas cakrawala di depannya. Lalu memicingkan matanya, merasa melihat bayangan seseorang. Ya, ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana, berdiri membelakangi langit yang memerah. Bias cahaya senja perlahan memperjelas bayangan itu. Bayangan seorang pemuda. Ia hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan, semakin memicingkan matanya dan berusaha melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tetapi karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya senja, ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya._

 _Siapa pemuda itu? Dan kenapa ia justru merasa senang ketika melihatnya?, pikirnya penasaran._

 _Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, nampaknya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Ketika melihatnya, pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan sedikit terpincang. Lalu ia segera menyadari bahwa pemuda itu hanya memakai satu sepatu di kaki kanannya, sementara kaki kirinya telanjang._

 _"_ _Di situ kau rupanya, Chanyeolie," pemuda itu berkata padanya dengan nada riang. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."_

 _Ia tidak yakin siapa pemuda itu, namun rasanya seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Ia hanya mengerjap, terpesona pada suara yang bagaikan dentang loncang itu. Begitu indah. Ketika pemuda itu semakin berjalan mendekat akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan ia kembali terpesona melihat seraut wajah yang manis. Begitu memikat. Semakin pemuda itu mendekat hingga akhirnya berdiri di depannya, ia semakin terpesona oleh kecantikan pemuda itu. Mata cokelatnya nampak cemerlang, dan rambutnya tak hanya satu warna; selusin tingkat warna dari cokelat muda ke pucat keemasan. Seluruh warna bagai matahari terbenam itu menyergapnya dalam sekejap, berkilau bagai kembang api._

 _Ia masih saja tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis di depannya itu. Dan ketika pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya—nampaknya dia sedang berpikir—ia harus berusaha melindungi matanya dari bias cahaya senja di belakang pemuda itu dan memicingkan matanya lagi agar bisa melihat wajah manis itu dengan jelas. Ia masih ingin menikmati kecantikan itu._

 _Lalu sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu, pemuda manis itu bertanya, "Kau melihat sepatuku yang lain?"_

 _Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan pemuda manis itu lekat-lekat. Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, pemuda manis itu berhenti mencari dan menoleh, memandangnya dengan sedikit heran. Lalu pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan berkata,_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Ia masih tidak menjawab, masih menatap pemuda manis itu dengan penuh takjub. Bias cahaya senja yang semakin memerah membuat sosok di depannya itu nampak semakin indah. Pemuda manis itu memandangnya dengan heran, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, lalu menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan nampak tersipu. Dia tersenyum kembali dan berkata,_

 _"_ _Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"_

 ***ChanBaek***

 **Biipp...biipp...biipp...**

Suara alarm yang nyaring menyentakkan Chanyeol dari mimpinya yang aneh. Ia terbangun dengan terkejut dan segera mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala, pada sebuah tempat yang ia jadikan meja untuk lampu baca, jam digital, beberapa pajangan kecil dan kacamatanya. Sejenak ia mencari jam digital yang terus menyuarakan alarmnya dengan nyaring, hingga akhirnya menemukannya. Segera ia mematikan suara nyaring itu. Ia membalik tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Angka digital berwarna hijau di dalamnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia beranjak bangun, duduk di ranjangnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, sebelum kemudian meraih kacamata dan memakainya.

"Wooff...wooff..." terdengar suara seekor anjing yang menyalak-nyalak di depan pintu kamarnya, seolah memanggilnya untuk segera bangun.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam digitalnya kembali dan teringat bahwa ini adalah waktunya untuk membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan. Setiap pagi ia harus membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan, jika tidak maka anjing itu akan membuang kotorannya sembarangan di rumah. Dan membersihkan kotoran anjing adalah bagian yang paling merepotkan bagi Chanyeol.

Setelah mandi Chanyeol mengajak Scott, anjing terrier piaraannya, untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Anjing itu nampak senang sekali. Di taman, ia melepaskan tali di leher anjing terrier itu dan membiarkannya berjalan-jalan sendiri. Scott berjalan pelan sambil mengendus tanah dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia menoleh sesaat pada Chanyeol yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, memandangnya seolah sedang meminta ijin. Chanyeol pikir, anjingnya ingin membuang kotoran di bawah pohon itu. Maka ia hanya berkata dengan nada lelah,

"Silahkan!"

Namun ternyata Scott hanya duduk di bawah pohon itu dan mendongak menatapnya. "Scotty. Ayolah, nak. Scotty," kata Chanyeol, seolah ia sedang membujuk seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak ingin anjing kecilnya mengotori rumahnya dengan kotorannya nanti. "Lakukan saja, Scotty."

Namun Scotty bergeming, dia tetap duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Chanyeol pun menghela napas, berdoa semoga nanti anjing kecilnya tidak memberinya pekerjaan tambahan di rumah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan merasakan frustasi itu kembali datang. Frustasi dari perasaan kesepian yang akhir-akhir ini kerap menderanya. Semakin hari terasa semakin parah.

"Ok, ayo kita pulang," kata Chanyeol setelah akhirnya Scott hanya buang air kecil saja di bawah pohon itu. Ia mengaitkan kembali tali di kalung leher anjingnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah tiba di rumah Chanyeol segera melepaskan tali di leher Scotty, menyimpannya di atas meja nakas dan berjalan ke dapur. Scotty mengikutinya, dia hanya duduk dan memandang Chanyeol yang sedang membuat dua roti panggang. Ketika Chanyeol sedang menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, dua roti yang kini berwarna kecokelatan itu meloncat keluar dari mesin pemanggang bersamaan dengan suara klik. Chanyeol mengambil dua roti panggang itu dan meletakkannya di sebuah piring kecil. Sambil membawa sepiring roti panggang dan secangkir kopi sebagai sarapannya pagi ini, Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Scotty berlari kecil mengikutinya, ekornya bergoyang-goyang dengan riang. Dia meloncati anak-anak tangga dengan lincah dan mengikuti tuannya menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Ruangan kerja Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil yang sederhana dan _simple_ , hanya ada beberapa rak buku, kalender dan beberapa kertas memo yang menempel di dinding, dan meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas, lampu baca, sebuah cangkir—yang penuh dengan pensil, pulpen dan spidol berbagai warna—alat tulis, beberapa pajangan kecil, dan terakhir sebuah mesin ketik manual. Ya, dibandingkan menggunakan komputer yang canggih, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tetap menggunakan yang manual.

Manual dan kuno, persis seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja kerjanya, lalu duduk di depan mesin ketik tuanya. Ia menyelipkan selembar kertas di dalam mesin itu, dan mengatur posisi kertasnya sesaat. Ia pun siap untuk mulai bekerja. Namun selama beberapa lama ia hanya memandang kertas putih dan mesin manual di depannya itu. Lalu ia memandang jari-jarinya yang terdiam di atas huruf-huruf yang menonjol pada mesin manual itu, seolah tidak tahu harus menekan huruf yang mana. Wajahnya mengerut, nampak bingung. Tiba-tiba otaknya terasa buntu untuk membuat sebuah cerita.

Ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Scotty sedang duduk di lantai menatapnya sambil menggigit mainannya. Baginya, mata hitam anjing kecil itu seolah sedang memojokkannya karena tidak bisa mengetik satu huruf pun dan membuat sebuah cerita yang menarik. Sejenak ia merasa kesal pada anjing kecil itu, namun ia lebih merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Chanyeol pada anjingnya. Scotty pun menjatuhkan mainan di mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali pada kertas putih dan mesin ketik manualnya. Lagi, selama lebih dari sepuluh menit ia hanya menatap dua benda itu dengan bingung, hingga akhirnya suara dering telepon di mejanya membuatnya tersentak. Dengan cepat ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" katanya.

Sejenak ia merasa panik, takut jika itu adalah telepon dari penerbitnya. _Deadline_ sudah ditentukan namun ia masih belum ada ide untuk novel terbarunya. Tetapi ketika ternyata ia mendengar suara Suho, kakaknya, di ujung telepon ia mendesah lega. Suho mengajaknya _fitness_ di _gym_ favoritnya. Sejenak Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin itu bisa menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan segera ke sana," Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui ajakan kakaknya tersebut.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Gym_ itu nampak ramai seperti biasanya, penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berolahraga dengan alat-alat dan fasilitas yang tersedia. Sebagian nampak serius berolahraga sambil mendengarkan musik, dan sebagian lagi hanya datang untuk sekedar tebar pesona dan melirik wanita-wanita cantik yang sedang berolahraga di sana. Chanyeol tidak peduli semua itu. Sejak tadi ia hanya berlari di atas _treadmill_ dengan kecepatan sedang sambil mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalanya. Di sampingnya Suho juga sedang berlari di atas _treadmill_ sambil sesekali melirik wanita-wanita cantik yang melewatinya.

"Cara yang hebat untuk memulai hari, kan?" Suho berkata pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kurasa aku akan muntah," kata Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berolahraga. Namun Suho selalu saja mampu menyeretnya untuk ikut berolahraga dengannya.

Sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terus berlari di atas _treadmill_ , sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba Suho bertanya, "Eomma bilang kau pergi kencan minggu lalu. Bagaimana hasilnya?". Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan terlihat penasaran.

"Lumayan," hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol, namun itu tidak membuat Suho puas.

"Apa kau bercinta?" Suho bertanya lagi seraya memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sesaat, takut orang-orang akan mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang tidak tahu malu itu. "Hyung!" serunya kemudian, menoleh pada Suho sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya.

Di sebelah kiri Chanyeol ada seorang nenek yang juga sedang berlari di atas _treadmill_ dengan kecepatan lambat, dengan _headphone_ berwarna pink menempel di telinganya. Nenek itu nampak tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan jelas Suho juga tidak peduli apakah nenek itu atau orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"Apa?" Suho hanya berkata dengan acuh dan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta Suho untuk diam. Lalu tangannya bergerak-gerak menunjuk nenek di sebelah kirinya dengan tidak nyaman. Suho menatap nenek tersebut. Lalu sambil menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke arah si nenek yang masih terus berlari pelan dan masih nampak tidak peduli apa pun itu, ia berkata dengan nada acuh,

"Dia tidak mendengarmu 'kan?"

Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya ke depan dan memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Suho masih menatap Chanyeol dan kembali bertanya, kali ini lebih blak-blakkan, "Apa kau tidak mau bercinta lagi di hidupmu?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sedikit gelisah dan nampak tidak nyaman pada pertanyaan Suho yang tidak kenal tempat itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada Suho. "Ya," jawabnya. "Aku hanya berpikir, aku bukan tipe orang yang kasmaran."

Suho menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Chanyeol ikut memalingkan pandangannya ke depan dan kembali melanjutkan, "Gadis-gadis hanya mau tidur denganku karena buku yang kutulis saat SMA."

"Lalu?" tanya Suho, menoleh pada Chanyeol kembali.

"Mereka tidak tertarik padaku," jawab Chanyeol. "Mereka hanya tertarik pada beberapa gagasanku."

Sejenak Suho menatap adiknya dengan iba. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu memperhatikan tubuh dan penampilannya, penampilan Chanyeol selalu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Chanyeol bisa dikatakan... _nerd_. Seorang pria pintar yang menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik kacamata, dan pakaian sederhananya.

"Itulah kenapa kau harus berlatih seperti ini, agar mereka tertarik pada tubuhmu," komentar Suho.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menoleh pada sang kakak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya, apakah aku semenyedihkan itu?. Suho menghentikan alat _treadmill_ -nya dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk berlatih dengan alat yang lain. Kali ini _butterfly machine_ , alat yang berguna untuk melatih otot _pectoralis_ (otot dada), terutama bagian tengah. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan mulai berlatih dengan alat tersebut. Sementara Suho nampak berlatih dengan serius, Chanyeol justru berlatih sambil menatap alat tersebut dengan bingung.

"Apa yang dilakukan benda ini?" tanyanya.

"Merubahmu menjadi dewa," jawab Suho tanpa menghentikan latihannya.

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dan mendengus kecil. "Ok, teruskan," katanya.

Ia menoleh, mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali menoleh pada Suho. "Hei hyung, aku bermimpi aneh semalam," katanya, berhenti berlatih. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengernyit sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ada seorang pemuda manis dan dia..."

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, nampak tertarik dengan cerita adiknya itu. "Bagaimana rupanya?" tanyanya sambil terus berlatih.

"Hanya pemuda normal," jawab Chanyeol, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Suho kembali bertanya, nampak semakin tertarik.

"Dia hanya berbicara padaku," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Suho diam selama beberapa menit dan ketertarikan di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Sambil kembali berlatih ia memalingkan pandangannya dan bergumam dengan kesal, "Menyedihkan."

"Sebenarnya itu menyenangkan," Chanyeol mengingat-ingat kembali mimpi anehnya semalam. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senang, lalu menoleh memandang kakaknya yang kini berhenti berlatih dan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yang benar saja. Kau bahkan tidak bercinta dalam mimpimu? Itu..." Suho sedikit menggerakkan bahunya dan mencibir, "Menyedihkan."

Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya menatap Suho selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali berlatih tanpa suara. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih ketika kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Suho barusan. Ia memang menyedihkan.

Menyadari adiknya menjadi sedih, Suho merasa sedikit bersalah dan mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Hei, bagaimana kabar buku baru yang mau kau tulis?" tanyanya seraya kembali berlatih.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Bagaimana kabar buku yang kau tulis, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk ketika Chanyeol datang memenuhi janji konsultasinya sore ini. Psikiater berwajah malaikat itu menatap Chanyeol, yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini menjadi pasiennya.

Pada sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah khusus untuk pasien, Chanyeol duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa menit. Saat akhirnya pria tinggi bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya, Leeteuk dapat melihat sebuah perasaan kesal dan frustasi di dalam mata besarnya. Chanyeol menghela napas dengan bingung, kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan nada frustasi,

"Entahlah. Aku mendapatkan ide bagus, seperti kenapa aku tak menulis tentang ayahku? Dan kemudian aku mulai berpikir, itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ada. Siapa yang mau baca tentang, dia kecewa padaku, dan...bla, bla, bla?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menggerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah, menatap ke berbagai arah, lalu kembali menunduk. Ia kembali bercerita sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Juga, aku berpikir untuk menulis tentang Scotty. Ya, dia berliur. Dia mengunyah sesuatu. Dia buang air kecil seperti seorang gadis, yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Dia harus banyak jalan-jalan, mengganggu hariku. Itulah sebabnya aku tak menulis."

Chanyeol kembali diam. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Chanyeol telah selesai bercerita, Leeteuk bertanya, "Menurutmu itu alasan kau tidak bisa menulis?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Leeteuk sejenak. Kemudian ia mendesah frustasi, menggeleng pelan dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tidak."

"Menurutmu kenapa kau tak menulis?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Chanyeol nampak bingung. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping dan bertanya dengan lelah, "Boleh aku minta Kuma sekarang?"

Leeteuk menatapnya sejenak dan bertanya dengan sabar. "Kau butuh Kuma sekarang?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan lelah. Ia berbaring di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Leeteuk diam sejenak sebelum kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju rak bukunya. Ia menunduk, membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat sambil bertanya,

"Chanyeol-ssi...kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu teman?"

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Leeteuk dan berpikir sejenak. "Suho hyung. Kemarin," jawabnya kemudian.

"Tidak. Selain kakakmu," kata Leeteuk seraya memberikan boneka beruang cokelat bernama Kuma itu pada Chanyeol yang kembali berbaring telentang.

Chanyeol menerimanya, dan sejenak merasa senang. Kemudian ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menoleh pada Leeteuk yang telah kembali duduk di kursinya. "Apa kau memberi Kuma pada pasien lain?" tanyanya. Ia nampak sedikit cemas.

Leeteuk menatap pasiennya tersebut dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak, Kuma hanya untukmu," jawabnya seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya pada boneka beruang cokelat itu dan mengendusnya. Ia mengernyit dan kembali menoleh pada Leeteuk. "Baunya aneh..." gumamnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi..." mengabaikan gumaman Chanyeol, Leeteuk berkata dengan hati-hati, "Ketika kau memutuskan untuk memelihara Scotty, apa yang kita bicarakan? Apa yang kau katakan soal harapanmu? Ingat?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sejenak ia meremas boneka kecil di tangannya. Kemudian ia menyentuh kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan mendesah pelan. "Dia akan membantuku bertemu dengan orang-orang," katanya kemudian.

Leeteuk sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata dengan tegas, "Lebih keras!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menyibak surai hitamnya yang mulai sedikit memanjang. Lalu ia memandang langit-langit ruangan sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia mendesah pelan dan berkata sambil menggerakkan satu tangannya ke udara dengan gelisah,

"Dia akan mengagumkan dan aku akan pergi bersepeda bersamanya, dan lainnya. Dan orang-orang yang melihatnya akan ingin memeliharanya, dan aku akan menemui mereka. Tapi, Scotty takut ketika orang mencoba membelainya."

"Apa itu membuatmu malu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan memeluk boneka kecil di tangannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Leeteuk dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku ingin memberikan tugas menulis."

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Leetek dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa menulis."

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, ini hanya untukku. Aku ingin kau untuk menulis satu halaman...tentang seseorang yang tidak takut melihat Scotty yang berliur...dan tetap menyukainya apa adanya. Bisakah kau lakukan untukku?"

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit ruangan dan terdiam selama beberapa lama. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tangannya memainkan boneka kecil, memukul pelan kepala boneka itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Leeteuk.

"Bisa sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyanya.

"Itu yang kuinginkan," jawab Leeteuk, sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Selama beberapa lama Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sambil berpikir, lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan, sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

 **Tbc**


	2. No 2

**Have a good day ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No.2**

Esok pagi Chanyeol terbangun dengan muram. Ia melihat kalender yang menggantung di dinding dan merasa tidak ingin bangun pagi ini. Pagi ini ada sebuah wawancara dan bedah buku untuk novelnya yang telah laris terjual. Oh, bukannya ia tidak merasa senang dengan kesuksesan novelnya. Percayalah, Chanyeol merasa sangat senang untuk itu. Namun sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu merasa gelisah setiap kali pergi ke acara-acara seperti itu adalah...orang-orang. Ia benci keramaian. Ia tidak suka berada di antara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Keramaian dan orang-orang selalu membuatnya cemas berlebihan.

Namun karena ia diharuskan untuk datang, maka Chanyeol pun terpaksa datang. Dengan penampilannya yang sederhana dan merasa gelisah, Chanyeol datang menghadiri acara tersebut yang diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung besar. Orang-orang telah berdatangan memenuhi gedung tersebut, para pecinta novelnya. Mereka semua nampak antusias, dan nampak menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol. Kim Kai, seorang penulis terkenal dan orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam bidang jurnalis nampak sedang berbicara di atas panggung, berbincang tentang Chanyeol dan novelnya yang menakjubkan. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri di pinggir panggung, mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

Ketika akhirnya namanya disebut Chanyeol pun berjalan memasuki panggung. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar memenuhi gedung. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, berterima kasih dengan canggung, berbicara dan berusaha menjawab semua pertanyaan sebaik mungkin sambil berdoa dalam hati agar acara ini cepat berakhir. Satu jam kemudian, saat akhirnya acara tersebut berakhir, siksaan bagi Chanyeol belum berakhir. Ia harus menghadapi cahaya _blitz_ dari kamera para wartawan sebelum turun dari panggung. Lalu ia harus berjalan melewati banyak orang, para peminat novelnya yang nampak antusias sekali dengan hasil karyanya. Ia harus berusaha keras menahan diri dan terus tersenyum dengan canggung, berusaha keras menahan perasaan gelisah yang semakin menderanya setiap kali orang-orang tersebut menyalaminya dan berbicara padanya.

Setelah akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melewati orang-orang tersebut, ia segera berlari ke toilet. Ia melepas kacamatanya, menunduk dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Air yang dingin terasa menyejukkan wajahnya, namun masih belum cukup untuk meredakan kegelisahan yang menderanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kepalanya mengingat pujian dan komentar yang harus ia lalui sebelumnya. Semua orang menyebutnya jenius. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak merasa senang dengan semua itu. Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah keramaian. Keramaian membuatnya merasa sangat gelisah.

Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Chanyeol memakai kembali kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi. Ia melangkah dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong, berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di pintu keluar. Namun ketika ia melihat rombongan orang-orang di ujung lorong Chanyeol segera membalik tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang lagi. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan gelisah, mencari jalan lain. Namun kemudian sebuah suara menghentikan kakinya.

"Ini dia."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Chen, editornya, sedang menunjuknya dan menghampirinya sambil berkata, "Chanyeol, kau harusnya mengingatkan aku tentang hal ini."

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, meski lebih nampak seperti sedang meringis. "Chen," katanya seraya membuka kedua tangannya seolah menyambut laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu. Seperti biasa, Chen nampak rapi dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang kini berwarna _orange_.

"Kau harus memeriksa pesanmu, Chanyeol," kata Chen seraya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Chen berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya dengan senang. Kehadiran Chen membuatnya teringat pada pesta Kim Kai yang akan diselenggarakan malam ini di rumahnya yang besar. Pesta khusus untuk para penulis dan orang-orang besar yang bekerja di bidang jurnalis. Sebenarnya ia ingin kabur, ia tidak ingin datang. Akan ada terlalu banyak orang dan wajah-wajah asing di pesta, dan itu jelas tidak membuatnya nyaman. Lagipula pakaiannya yang sederhana ini tidak cocok untuk sebuah pesta besar. Namun Chen pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pulang.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya dan hanya mendengus pelan. Sejenak Chen memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah dan penampilannya yang terlihat biasa saja, hanya celana panjang berwarna krem, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna senada, _cardigan_ berwarna hijau dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Gaya rambut Chanyeol dan kacamatanya membuatnya tidak terlalu seperti seorang penulis terkenal yang jenius. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?

"Tak ada yang peduli apa yang kau pakai. Kau seorang yang jenius," kata Chen, berusaha memuji Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sedang berusasa menahan kegelisahannya hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Jangan gunakan kata itu."

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol menggenggam gelas _wine_ di tangannya dan memandang keramaian pesta di sekitarnya dengan tidak nyaman. Pakaiannya yang sederhana nampak kontras dengan pakaian formal yang dipakai oleh para tamu pesta lainnya. Lalu Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa kabur dari pesta.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sang tuan rumah, Kim Kai sedang berbicara dengan Chen dan para tamunya yang lain. Tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam obrolan itu, Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa diajaknya bicara. Leeteuk bilang, ia harus mencoba membiasakan dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain—selain Suho dan Chen—untuk mengurangi kecemasannya yang berlebihan. Tetapi hanya sedikit orang yang ia kenal di pesta ini, selebihnya hanya wajah-wajah yang asing bagi Chanyeol. Dan kegelisahan yang menderanya membuat Chanyeol enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan wajah-wajah asing itu.

Lalu seorang gadis cantik menghampirinya. Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan telinganya ketika gadis itu berbicara dengan keras padanya, berusaha menyaingi suara dentuman musik.

"Irene," kata gadis cantik itu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berteriak padanya dengan bingung.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan kembali berbicara lebih keras di telinga Chanyeol. "Namaku Irene."

Chanyeol memandang gadis itu sesaat dan bertanya, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis bernama irene itu. Lalu ia memberikan selembar kertas kecil pada Chanyeol sambil berkata, "Apa kau mau nomorku?"

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan bingung. Sejenak ia menatap kertas kecil yang berisi sebelas digit nomor tersebut. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan hanya berkata, "Terima kasih."

 ***ChanBaek***

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan cukup berat dan sibuk bagi Chanyeol. _Fansigning_ untuk novelnya, bedah buku, diskusi dengan Kai dan para penulis profesional lainnya. Bertemu dengan begitu banyak orang dan berada dalam keramaian untuk waktu yang lama membuat kegelisahan Chanyeol semakin sering datang. Ia harus berusaha keras menahan kegelisahan itu, berusaha keras untuk dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain sebaik mungkin. Berusaha keras untuk menjadi normal.

Tengah malam Chanyeol baru tiba di rumah. Ia menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang diberikan oleh Kai di acara diskusi tadi ke lantai ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, menutup pintu kembali dan meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas meja nakas.

"Scoty," panggilnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah yang sepi.

Namun anjing kecil itu tidak muncul meski Chanyeol berulang kali memanggilnya. Sambil terus memanggil nama anjingnya, ia beranjak ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya. Namun ia terkejut ketika memasuki kamarnya. Scotty ada di dalam kamarnya, berbaring dengan tenang di atas bantalnya. Tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan, dan ranjangnya yang basah. Scotty buang air kecil di ranjangnya.

"Scotty, apa-apaan ini!" serunya kesal.

Ia menghampiri ranjang dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Scotty mendekatkan kepalanya dan mendengking pelan seolah sedang meminta maaf. Chanyeol menghela napas. Karena ranjangnya kotor, terpaksa malam ini ia tidur di sofa depan tv. Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh anjing kecil kesayangannya itu. Biarlah ia akan membersihkan semuanya besok pagi. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, ia mengambil bantal dan selimut, lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar menuju ruang tv di lantai satu. Membiarkan Scotty tetap tidur di kamarnya.

Chanyeol melemparkan bantalnya ke atas sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman ke atas sofa yang empuk tersebut. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan.

Dan malam itu ia kembali bermimpi aneh.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _Itu adalah sore yang cerah. Chanyeol sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca buku, disampingnya Scotty sedang berbaring dengan santai. Rasanya sangat tenang dan damai. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus mengusik ketenangan itu._

 _"_ _Dia lucu."_

 _Chanyeol berhenti membaca dan mendongak, melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Sejenak ia terpaku pada wajah manis itu. Surai auburn-nya nampak berkilau bagai kembang api ketika pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya. Mata cokelatnya nampak cemerlang. Begitu indah. Begitu mempesona._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti, sedikit mengernyit._

 _"_ _Anjingmu. Dia sangat menggemaskan," jawab pemuda itu._

 _Sejenak sosok indah itu membuat Chanyeol terpesona. "Dia anak anjing," katanya kemudian._

 _Pemuda manis itu menoleh sejenak pada Scotty. Kemudian kembali memandang Chanyeol dan berkata, "Dia baru saja buang air kecil seperti seorang gadis."_

 _Kembali Chanyeol terpaku. Ia menatap pemuda manis itu dengan takjub, dan sebuah perasaan deja vu seketika menyergapnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Kurasa tidak," pemuda manis itu menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia bertanya, "Kau keberatan jika aku melukisnya?"_

 _Chanyeol masih memperhatikan pemuda manis itu sambil mengernyit, merasa sangat yakin bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Entah dimana. "Tapi jangan terlalu dekat," jawabnya kemudian ketika pemuda manis itu hendak duduk di dekat Scotty._

 _Pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. "Dia sedikit takut pada orang," jelas Chanyeol._

 _Pemuda manis itu diam sesaat, lalu melangkah menjauhi Scotty. Dia duduk di dekat kaki Chanyeol dan meletakkan tasnya di atas tanah. Sejenak Chanyeol menoleh pada Scotty, menatapnya seolah memerintahkan anjing kecil itu untuk bersikap baik. Scotty hanya memandangnya sebagai jawaban dan tetap berbaring dengan patuh di tempatnya. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh pada pemuda manis itu yang sedang membongkar isi tasnya. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat._

 _Setelah menarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdentum dengan keras di balik rongga dadanya, ia mencoba bertanya, "Apa kau seorang seniman?"_

 _"_ _Ya," pemuda manis itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, sibuk mempersiapkan peralatannya. "Aku sangat hebat."_

 _Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa semakin tertarik. "Sungguh?"_

 _Pemuda manis itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Lalu sambil mulai menggambar ia bertanya, "Siapa nama anjingmu?"_

 _"_ _Scotty," jawab Chanyeol, lalu memandang anjingnya sesaat. "Aku menamakannya untuk F. Scotty Fitzgerald."_

 _Pemuda manis itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol sesaat dengan sedikit bingung. Lalu ia kembali pada gambarnya dan bertanya, "Apa?"_

 _"_ _F. Scott Fitzgerald. Seorang novelis dari luar," ulang Chanyeol. Ketika pemuda manis itu hanya memandangnya, ia menambahkan, "Bukunya berjudul "Great Gatsby."_

 _Sejenak pemuda manis itu hanya memandangnya dengan aneh. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada gambarnya sambil berkata, "Aku tak banyak membaca fiksi, apalagi milik penulis asing."_

 _"_ _Kau tak pernah mendengar tentang F. Scott Fitzgerald?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada heran._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Apa dia sangat penting?"_

 _"_ _Ya, dia mungkin salah satu novelis terhebat yang pernah ada."_

 _Pemuda manis itu menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu tak sopan?" katanya._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit memandangnya, tak mengerti. "Apa?"_

 _Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali pada kesibukannya sambil berkata, "Menamakan anjingmu dengan namanya? Itu sedikit tak menghormati."_

 _"_ _Tidak, itu hanya isyarat," Chanyeol mencoba membela diri._

 _"_ _Ya, isyarat yang agresif," pemuda manis itu kembali menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang langit, seolah sedang berpikir. Lalu katanya lagi, "Pikirkanlah. Kau seorang novelis. Kau pikir orang ini adalah yang terhebat," ia melirik Chanyeol sesaat sebelum kemudian menunduk, kembali sibuk dengan gambarnya sambil melanjutkan, "Jadi kau menamai anjingmu dengan namanya agar dia jadi lebih kecil dari dirimu. Dengan cara ini, kau bisa mengikatnya, dan berteriak "Scotty nakal"... Dan merasa superior karena kau buang air kecil di dalam rumah."_

 _Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh memandang anjing kecilnya yang masih berbaring dengan tenang di tempatnya, lalu menoleh memandang sang pemuda manis yang nampak sibuk dengan gambarnya. Ia menatap pemuda manis itu dan merasa lucu. Pemuda manis itu lucu dan menarik._

 _Pemuda manis itu menghentikan tangannya dan mengangkat kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Sambil menggerakkan pensilnya ke udara ia berkata dengan nada bercanda, "Bunuh idolamu itu, sobat. Aku mendukung itu," lalu ia kembali pada gambarnya._

 _Chanyeol mengerjap, menatap pemuda manis itu dengan takjub. Ia menutup buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya—sebelum kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sang pemuda manis—dan tersenyum. Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan wajah manis pemuda itu dan kembali tersenyum, Chanyeol mengambil tali kalung Scotty yang ia letakkan disampingnya dan beranjak berdiri sambil berkata,_

 _"_ _Ayo, Scotty."_

 _"_ _Tunggu," tahan pemuda manis itu ketika Scotty telah beranjak bangun dan bersiap mengikuti Chanyeol pergi. Ia merobek hasil gambarnya dari buku sketsanya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengerjap ketika melihat hasil gambarnya. "Bagus sekali," pujinya._

 _"_ _Ya," kata pemuda manis itu, lalu membelai bulu cokelat Scotty yang lembut. "Anjingmu mungkin buang air kecil seperti seorang gadis, tapi aku menyukainya."_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas gambar di tangannya dan memandang pemuda manis itu dengan sedikit terkejut. "Hei, apa yang barusan kau katakan?"_

 _Seraya terus membelai anjing terrier berwarna cokelat itu sang pemuda manis menjawab, yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terkejut dan merasa senang, "Aku menyukainya apa adanya."_

 ***ChanBaek***

Pagi itu Chanyeol terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan terduduk di sofa dengan wajah bahagia. "Yes!" serunya girang.

Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan semua ide bagus dari mimpinya semalam, Chanyeol segera menyambar kacamatanya di atas meja dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruangan kerjanya di lantai dua. Ia duduk di depan mesin ketik manualnya dan menatap selembar kertas yang masih kosong. Lalu dengan bersemangat ia mulai mengetik sebuah cerita. Huruf demi huruf. Paragraf demi paragraf. Bab demi bab. Semua mengalir begitu lancar dari kepala Chanyeol.

Hari demi hari. Pagi, siang dan malam hanya suara ketikan yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan sederhana itu. Dengan teliti ia memeriksa setiap huruf yang ia tulis, memastikan tidak ada kesalahan satu pun. Terkadang, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan kerja sederhananya sambil membacakan ulang hasil ceritanya. Sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi ketika ia merasa ada bagian cerita yang tidak bagus atau kurang tepat.

Suatu ketika, saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan mesin ketiknya, Scotty muncul di dekat kakinya dengan membawa sebuah sepatu kets berwarna merah—yang entah dia dapat darimana—di mulutnya, yang jelas bukan milik Chanyeol dilihat dari ukuran sepatunya yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol pikir mungkin anjing kecilnya itu hanya sedang iseng, mencuri sepatu untuk mengajaknya bermain. Namun ia sedang tidak ingin bermain, ia ingin terus menulis. Maka ia hanya mengambil sepatu itu dari mulut Scotty dan menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat benda asing itu, merasa sedikit heran. Akhirnya ia hanya meletakkan benda asing itu di atas mejanya dan kembali pada mesin ketiknya. Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tulisannya. Ia merasa begitu bersemangat menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika sedang membuat novel-novel sebelumnya. Hal ini, sebuah gairah yang begitu besar.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Kau jenius. Kupikir kita takkan menggunakan kata itu," Chanyeol berkata ketika ia menemui Leeteuk di kliniknya untuk sesi konseling sore itu. "Tapi kau benar-benar cerdas!"

Leeteuk tersenyum di kursinya dan berkata, "Aku senang kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menginspirasimu."

Chanyeol mendengus sesaat. "Menginspirasiku?" ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua hal yang ia rasakan. "Ini menguasaiku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur atau makan, yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menulis."

Leeteuk hanya diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya, terus menggerakan tangannya di udara, menunjukkan emosi yang sedang dirasakannya. "Maksudku, aku hampir tak datang ke sini hari ini karena aku tak ingin berada jauh darinya," kata Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah. Ia terduduk di sofa panjangnya dan bergumam, "Oh Tuhan."

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya keras-keras," kata Chanyeol, menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini terlalu bodoh."

"Aku suka mengatakan hal-hal bodoh," kata Leeteuk berusaha memancing.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, ini benar-benar sangat bodoh," ujarnya.

"Baiklah," Leeteuk mencoba untuk tidak memaksa. Namun ia terus menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menarik napas sejenak. Wajahnya nampak sedikit tersipu. Akhirnya ia berkata dengan sedikit malu-malu, "Jadi, seme yang kutulis..."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Leeteuk.

Chanyeol menyibak rambut hitamnya, kembali menarik napas sejenak dan menatap Leeteuk. Lalu dengan nada terkejut ia menjawab, "Chanyeol."

Leeteuk hanya memandangnya. Ketika pria berwajah malaikat itu terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan berkata dengan frustasi, "Aku akan mengubahnya. Tapi, ada banyak kesamaanku dalam dirinya."

Ia berhenti sejenak, menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Leeteuk hanya menunggu hingga Chanyeol menemukan kata-katanya. "Yang mau kukatakan adalah..." Chanyeol kembali berhenti sejenak. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah dengan bingung, ia menatap Leeteuk dan melanjutkan, "...rasanya seperti aku menulis untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk, menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Pemuda manis bersurai _auburn_ itu," jawab Chanyeol, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Pemuda manis yang kukarang. Aku tidur di malam hari...dengan mesin ketik-ku, jadi aku bisa bersamanya," ia berhenti sejenak, menatap langit-langit ruangan, menatap lantai, lalu menatap Leeteuk sambil berkata dengan suara lirih, "Ini seperti, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Itu indah," komentar Leeteuk.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kukarang," sergah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia tak nyata."

"Sungguh? Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol bimbang. "Tidak," katanya, lalu dengan segera ia mengganti jawabannya. "Ya. Dia produk untuk imajinasiku!" ia berseru dengan kesal, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk berbaring.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada mantan kekasih yang mencampakkannya dulu, seseorang yang pernah sangat ia sayangi. Namun seketika pikiran itu membuatnya merasa marah. "Kyungsoo memperlakukanku begitu buruk," katanya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu," kata Leeteuk dengan lembut. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Dia yang meninggalkan seseorang tepat setelah ayahnya meninggal, bukan? Seseorang yang tak bisa mencintaimu dengan benar. Seseorang yang berperasaan seperti pelacur."

Chanyeol menggenggam ujung bantal sofa dan hanya diam, merengut. "Baiklah, ceritakanlah tentang dia," kata Leeteuk, kembali berusaha memancing.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan berkata dengan malas, "Aku tak mau menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo lagi."

"Yang kumaksud adalah pemuda manis yang kau tulis. Ceritakan tentang dia."

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat. Ia menoleh pada Leeteuk sambil berkata, "Baekhyun," lalu ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dan kembali mengerjap, kembali mengingat-ingat tentang pemuda manis yang dikarangnya itu. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Umurnya 26 tahun. Dia lahir di Seoul tapi dibesarkan di Dayton, Ohio. Saat umurnya 19 tahun dia kembali ke Seoul, seorang diri."

"Kenapa di Dayton?" tanya Leetuk.

"Dayton kedengarannya romantis," jawab Chanyeol, masih terus menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Cinta pertama Baekhyun adalah Marlyn Monroe dan John Lennon. Dia menangis saat tahu mereka sudah mati. Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari SMA karena tidur dengan guru seninya yang cantik, atau guru bahasa Spanyolnya yang tampan. Aku belum memutuskannya."

Semakin Chanyeol terus bercerita, bayangan tentang Baekhyun dan seluruh ceritanya tergambar semakin jelas di dalam kepalanya. Ia seolah melihat Baekhyun dan semua cerita yang dikarangnya itu pada langit-langit ruangan yang ditatapnya. Leeteuk yang hanya diam mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian menyadari, bahwa ketika sedang bercerita tentang Baekhyun maka Chanyeol akan melembut dan santai.

"Baekhyun tak bisa mengemudi. Dia tak memiliki komputer. Dia selalu berpihak pada yang lemah. Dia rumit. Itu yang aku suka dari dia," Chanyeol masih terus bercerita, dan sesekali ia melirik pada Leeteuk. "Kadang, hidup Baekhyun tak begitu baik. Dia lupa untuk membuka rekening bank dan...pacar terakhirnya adalah seorang pria berumur 30 tahun. Sebelum itu, seorang gadis pecandu alkohol. Dia bisa merasakan perubahan datang. Dia...mencarinya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Chanyeol terus menatap langit-langit ruangan, seolah di sana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang bersepeda di bawah dedaunan yang berjatuhan di musim gugur. Baekhyun nampak santai, menikmati sore hari yang cerah dalam balutan baju yang _casual_. Namun kemudian, perlahan sosok manis Baekhyun dan sepedanya semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Sesuatu yang baru," jawab Chanyeol kemudian, mengakhiri ceritanya tentang Baekhyun.

 **Tbc**


	3. No 3

***Unedited**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No.3**

Pagi itu Chanyeol dan Suho berjongging bersama, mereka berlari pelan menyusuri taman. Tentu saja Scotty juga ikut. Anjing kecil itu berlari di samping Suho dan nampak senang sekali. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia justru terlihat seolah akan muntah.

"Terasa nyaman, kan?" tanya Suho yang memegang tali leher Scotty yang berwarna biru, seraya terus berlari.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan perlahan menghentikan larinya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang memerah. "Bisa kita berhenti sebentar?" katanya.

Suho berhenti dan menoleh, melihat adiknya yang tertinggal di belakangnya. "Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri Chanyeol. Scotty ikut berlari bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan satu tangannya ke udara dengan lelah. "Aku mau pulang," katanya. Ia memang tidak pernah suka berolahraga. Olahraga itu melelahkan.

Suho hanya menghela napas dan tanpa berkata apa pun menuruti kemauan adiknya. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir sejenak ke supermarket untuk sedikit berbelanja daftar pesanan Lay, suami Suho yang selalu berbaik hati memasak dan membersihkan dapur Chanyeol setiap kali ia dan Suho berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali Suho membawa keluarga kecilnya mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. Dan dengan acuhnya ia menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari ranjangnya yang nyaman untuk lari pagi bersama, sementara Lay dan bayinya menunggu di rumah.

Scotty segera berlari masuk ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah. Chanyeol meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua, sementara Suho yang sedang membawa kantong belanja di tangannya berteriak memanggil sang suami.

"Sayang,"Suho memanggil suaminya dengan suara keras sambil menutup pintu. "Mereka tak punya paprika, jadi aku membeli cumi."

Tidak lama Lay muncul dari dapur dengan spatula di tangan kanannya dan wajah yang sedikit kesal. "Diam," kata Lay terganggu dengan suara keras suaminya. "Jika kau membangunkan Juno dengan suara kerasmu itu, aku akan membunuhmu."

Juno adalah bayi berusia sepuluh bulan yang mereka adopsi beberapa bulan lalu. Bayi yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, namun sangat sulit ditenangkan jika dia terbangun karena tidurnya terganggu. Suho pun menutup mulutnya dan mendekati Lay sambil membawa kantong belanjanya, memeluk pinggang Lay dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Lay mendongak ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"Chanyeol, kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku membersihkan ovenmu," katanya seraya mengacungkan spatulanya ke arah adik iparnya itu.

"Ya, terima kasih Lay hyung," kata Chanyeol seraya terus berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga.

Lay hanya memandang sejenak Chanyeol yang menghilang di ujung tangga, karena kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh ulah suaminya yang berusaha menciumnya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Lay darinya.

"Baiklah. Kau berkeringat. Jauhkan tanganmu dariku," katanya seraya menghindar dan kembali ke dapur. Suho mengikuti Lay ke dapur dan masih mencoba menggoda sang suami.

 ***ChanBaek***

Berdiri di bawah guyuran air _shower_ yang dingin membuat Chanyeol kembali merasa segar. Setelah selesai mandi, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian, ia berjalan ke wastafel seraya menggosok-gosokkan handuknya ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Setelah dirasa kering, ia merapikan sejenak rambutnya dan mengambil kacamatanya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas wastafel. Namun ketika ia akan memakainya, ia melihat lensa kacamatanya kotor.

Chanyeol merengut sesaat, lalu membuka cermin lemari kabinet tempat ia menyimpan barang-barangnya—produk-produk pembersih wajah dan tubuh, obat-obatan, deodorant—dan mencari pembersih kacamatanya. Namun kemudian ia mengernyit ketika melihat suatu benda asing berada di antara barang-barang pribadinya. Benda itu adalah sebuah pisau cukur berwarna merah. Ia mengambil benda itu dan mengernyit memperhatikannya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah memiliki benda ini sebelumnya, merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah membeli pisau cukur berwarna merah itu sebelumnya.

 _Mungkin ini milik Suho hyung atau Lay hyung. Tapi kenapa berada di tempatnya?_ , pikirnya bingung.

Setelah membersihkan kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali, Chanyeol turun ke lantai satu sambil membawa pisau cukur berwarna merah itu. Dari anak tangga ia melihat Suho sedang bermain dengan anaknya—yang rupanya telah terbangun—di depan tv, sementara Lay sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Kau tak bilang bahwa kau bercinta lagi," menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, Suho tiba-tiba berkata dari depan tv seraya terus bermain dengan Juno. Bayi mungil itu tersenyum lebar ketika sang ayah menggodanya.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Suho tidak mengerti. " _Honey!_ " Lay berseru dari meja makan, menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan meja makan dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang suaminya.

"Aku hanya bilang," ujar Suho dengan santai.

Lay menyentuh wajahnya dan mendesah pelan melihat suaminya yang tidak pernah bisa menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap bingung antara Lay yang nampak tidak nyaman dan Suho yang melanjutkan perkataannya dengan santai sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Juno ke udara, membuat bayi mungil itu tertawa girang,

"Dia bilang dia menulis terlalu banyak. Jadi, dia tak ada waktu mengunjungi rumah kita," Suho memangku bayinya dan menoleh memandang adik serta suaminya. "Tapi ternyata, dia bercinta lagi dan mendapatkan banyak—"

" _Honey_ , aku bersumpah demi Tuhan..." Lay memotong perkataan suaminya. Namun ia berhenti ketika Suho menunjukkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya malu melihatnya.

Suho mengangkat sebuah celana dalam _sexy_ berwarna merah dari balik bantal sofa dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang benda itu dengan bingung. Jelas, benda _sexy_ bukan miliknya. Bukan juga milik kakak ataupun kakak iparnya.

"Punya siapa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau yang katakan padaku," kata Suho seraya menggoyang-goyangkan benda _sexy_ itu ke udara.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersentak. "Oh Tuhan, Scotty!" serunya teringat pada anjing kecilnya. Pasti anjing kecilnya itu mencuri barang-barang lagi dan membawanya pulang.

"Ini milik Scotty?" tanya Suho seraya memperhatikan dengan lucu anaknya yang nampak berusaha meraih celana dalam sexy berwarna merah di tangannya itu.

Chanyeol menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan cepat dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya di sofa. "Bukan. Scotty—" katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jangan biarkan Juno menyentuhnya," tiba-tiba Lay berkata dengan jijik dari meja makan ketika melihat bayinya memainkan celana dalam _sexy_ di tangan Suho tersebut. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Juno sayang, jangan menyentuhnya," ia berkata pada bayinya yang nampak acuh, asyik bermain dengan benda _sexy_ tersebut.

Chanyeol berusaha mengambil benda itu dari tangan kecil keponakannya, yang justru membuatnya sang bayi kecil tertawa senang karena mengira sedang di ajak bermain. Tapi Suho hanya tersenyum geli dan berkata pada suaminya,

"Sayang, dia menyukainya."

"Tidak, dia tidak menyukainya," sergah Lay tidak suka.

Chanyeol berhasil mengambil celana dalam _sexy_ itu dan segera menjauhkannya dari keponakan kecilnya sambil berkata, "Scotty pasti menyeret celana dalam ini masuk."

Suho memperhatikan bayi kecilnya yang melompat-lompat di pangkuannya dan tertawa kecil. "Dia menyukainya," katanya, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke sebuah lemari kabinet di dekat tangga.

Chanyeol mengabaikan komentar sang kakak dan melanjutkan perkataannya tentang anjing kecilnya, "Dia suka mengobrak-abrik sampah tetangga."

"Jadi itu celana dalam kotor?" tanya Lay mengernyit jijik, seraya menunjuk celana dalam _sexy_ berwarna merah di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan menyimpan celana dalam _sexy_ tersebut, juga pisau cukur yang ia temukan di kamar mandinya tadi, ke dalam sebuah laci. Suho menoleh ke arah Lay dan Chanyeol. Ia berseru ketika bayi kecil terbatuk sesaat, menjawab pertanyaan suaminya tadi,

"Itu kotor. Itu membuat Juno batuk."

Lay memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam lacinya, lalu mendekatinya sambil berkata dengan nada memerintahkan, "Chanyeol, kau jangan menyimpannya. Buang!"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan berusaha menutup lacinya. Lay menghampiri dan menghentikan tangan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menyingkir dan menarik kembali laci yang tadi hendak ditutup oleh Chanyeol seraya berkata,

"Aku bersumpah, jika ibumu tahu..."

Perkataan Lay terhenti ketika melihat isi laci tersebut. Ekspresi terkejut Lay membuat Chanyeol merasa panik dan malu. Chanyeol menjadi gelisah. Laci itu berisi barang-barang yang pernah dibawa pulang—entah darimana—oleh Scotty. Benda-benda berwarna merah yang jelas bukan miliknya.

"Chanyeol, apa ini?" tanya Lay.

"Apa?" Suho ikut bertanya dengan penasaran di sofa.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, memandang kakak dan kakak iparnya dengan panik. "Bukan apa-apa," kilahnya.

" _Honey_ , kemarilah," Lay memanggil suaminya, membuat Chanyeol menatap kakak iparnya itu dengan terkejut.

Chanyeol berusaha menutup lacinya, tapi Lay menahannya. Lay menepis tangannya sambil berkata, "Jangan!"

Suho menghampiri sambil menggendong bayinya. Sejenak merasa bingung melihat Chanyeol yang nampak gelisah. Wajah Chanyeol memucat ketika Lay mulai memeriksa isi lacinya. Apa ini _lingerie_?" Lay berkata dengan nada tidak percaya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lingerie berwarna merah dari dalam laci.

"Astaga..." gumam Suho ketika melihat benda _sexy_ lainnya yang dipegang oleh Lay.

Chanyeol menjadi semakin panik. Ia tidak ingin disangka sebagai pria mesum yang gemar menyimpan benda-benda privasi orang lain. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bersumpah, Scotty yang mengambilnya," katanya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Benar, Scotty," kata Suho tidak percaya.

"Diam," kata Chanyeol, menoleh pada kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau buang semua barang-barang ini," Lay berkata, menatap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk isi laci itu dengan jijik.

Lay menutup laci dengan keras, seolah tidak ingin melihat semua benda-benda sexy itu, lalu beranjak pergi. Chanyeol hanya mengerjap bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 ***ChanBaek***

Suho dan keluarga kecilnya berada di rumah Chanyeol hingga makan malam. Dan saat waktu makan malam tiba Chanyeol membiarkan Lay menguasai dapur dan sebagian rumahnya, sementara ia dan kakaknya menghabiskan wkatu dengan duduk di depan tv dan bermain game, bersama si kecil Juno yang asyik bermain sendiri dengan mainannya.

Ketika akhirnya makan malam usai Suho telah menghilang dari ruang makan, Lay sibuk menidurkan bayinya yang mulai mengantuk di depan tv, dan Chanyeol sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Hei Lay hyung, aku akan memeriksa Suho hyung," Chanyeol berkata ketika ia telah selesai mencuci piring terakhir dan berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Katakan padanya kami harus segera pergi," kata Lay menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol seraya beranjak keluar untuk mencari kakaknya.

Chanyeol menemukan Suho di area kolam renang, sedang duduk di kursi santai di pinggir kolam. Pria itu sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius sambil minum sekaleng bir. Chanyeol mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dibaca oleh sang kakak, dan segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah naskah cerita yang sedang dibuatnya. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi santai di sebelah Suho dan menatapnya dengan penasaran, menanti respon darinya. Setelah membaca lembar terakhir Suho meletakkan kertas itu di atas tumpukan kertas di pangkuannya, lalu menghela napas.

Chanyeol menatapnya semakin penasaran. "Jadi?" tanyanya, berharap ia akan mendapatkan komentar yang bagus dari pembaca pertamanya.

Suho diam sejenak, kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Apa arah buku ini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Aku baru saja mulai."

"Ini kisah cinta, kan?" Suho bertanya lagi. Chanyeol hanya memandang sang kakak dengan bingung, berusaha menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Tidak akan ada yang mau membaca ini, Chanyeol-ah," lanjut Suho.

Perlahan raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih. "Kenapa tidak? Ini romantis," ujarnya.

"Pemuda uke berwajah manis yang aneh dan berantakan. Kau membuat tokoh Byun Baekhyun ini terlalu menawan, itu tidak nyata. Titik."

Chanyeol mendesah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa dan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kolam renang yang nampak sebiru laut karena cahaya lampu di dalamnya. Suho kembali berbicara seraya terus menatap sang adik,

"Apa yang mereka katakan? Tulis yang kau alami?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kakaknya. "Tulis yang kau ketahui," jawabnya kemudian.

"Tepat. Tulis yang kau ketahui," Suho menunjuk Chanyeol dengan gulungan kertas naskah di tangannya.

Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Aku mengenal orang seperti Baekhyun," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Siapa? Do Kyungsoo?" Suho menatap adiknya dengan tatapan lucu dan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Bukan Do Kyungsoo sialan itu," katanya dengan benci.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Selama ini kau hanya mempunyai satu hubungan, Chanyeol-ah," ujarnya.

"Ya, selama lima tahun," Chanyeol pun mengakuinya, menundukkan kepalanya dengan sendu.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah tinggal bersama. Chanyeol-ah, dengarkan aku..."

"Aku tahu itu," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Suho dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak dengan lelah, nyaris putus asa.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Hingga Suho mendesah lelah dan berkata, "Kau tahu 'kan, aku mencintai Lay...tapi dia aneh. Kadang-kadang, dia kejam tanpa alasan. Dia manusia."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali dengan sendu. Ia mengerti dengan maksud perkataan kakaknya itu. Suho mencoba mengatakan bahwa Lay adalah manusia dan nyata, sementara Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah produk imajinasi. Baekhyun tidaklah nyata. Sosok yang kacau dan berantakan, namun menawan seperti Baekhyun terasa terlalu tidak nyata bagi Suho.

"Kau belum pernah mengarang seseorang, paham?" Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan serius dan menganyunkan gulungan kertas naskah di tangannya ke udara. "Ini, kau mengarang tentang seseorang yang..."

Chanyeol menjadi kesal dan merebut gulungan kertas naskah di tangan Suho. "Baiklah. Apa pun itu," katanya, beranjak berdiri. Ia menjadi sedikit gelisah. "Kau tahu, hyung? Biasanya penulis tidak menunjukkan pekerjaan mereka pada orang-orang dalam tahap ini. Aku bahkan mungkin takkan menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol beranjak pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik. "Dan, jangan beritahu orang-orang tentang ini," katanya.

Suho menghela napas. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Dengar," katanya, menepuk pelan bahu adiknya. "Aku tak mengatakan kau tak boleh menulisnya. Maksudku..." ia diam sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "...kau tak tahu apa-apa."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menunduk, menatap naskah cerita di tangannya. Lalu ia hanya mendesah pelan.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Jangan biarkan bakatmu sia-sia. Kau mengerti, jenius?" Lay berkata ketika Chanyeol mengantarkannya dan Suho di depan pintu saat mereka akan pulang. Juno telah terlelap pulas dalam gendongan Lay.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, hanya tersenyum kecil. Suho membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya dan menutupnya kembali, lalu berjalan memutari mobilnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Mau ke _gym_ besok?" ajaknya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Leeteuk-ssi besok," tolak Chanyeol. "Mungkin, hari jumat?"

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ok, jumat," katanya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak masuk.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Suho melaju pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kemudian ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu-lampu. Lalu ia mengambil naskah ceritanya di meja makan dan hendak ke lantai dua. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti saat melihat laci lemari kabinet di dekat tangga. Matanya tertuju pada laci tempat semua benda-benda asing yang dibawa oleh anjing kecilnya tersimpan.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka laci itu dan menatap benda-benda asing di dalamnya selama beberapa lama. Sepatu kets, celana dalam seksi, lingerie, pisau cukur, botol deodorant, parfum dan benda lainnya. Ia meraba semua benda-benda asing itu dengan perasaan bingung bercampur takjub. Lalu semua ide cerita itu dan bayangan tentang Baekhyun mendadak muncul di kepalanya, membangkitkan gairahnya kembali.

Maka malam itu Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan menulis lagi. Memenuhi ruangan kerjanya yang sederhana dan tenang itu dengan suara mesin ketik manualnya. Setiap huruf yang dia ketik, setiap baris kalimat yang dia buat, semuanya mengalir bagaikan sungai. Dan ia akan selalu tersenyum setiap kali membayangkannya, membayangkan Baekhyun dan cerita tentang mereka yang ia buat.

Malam itu Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun dalam mimpinya ketika ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menulis di depan mesin ketik manualnya.

 ***ChanBaek***

 _"_ _Wah, semuanya berserakan dimana-mana. Bagaimana kau memakan ini?" Chanyeol berkata seraya memperhatikan big burger di tangannya dengan pandangan mengernyit, seolah itu adalah benda yang aneh._

 _Malam itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk bersama di kursi santai di dekat kolam renang. Mereka duduk berhadapan, menikmati kentang goreng, big burger dan cola ukuran large sambil mengobrol. Handuk berwarna merah menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang dan basah karena habis berenang._

 _Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, mencoba memakan burger besar tersebut. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berpikir ternyata rasa burger tersebut tidak sekacau penampilannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikannya sambil meminum cola-nya._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sadar diperhatikan._

 _Baekhyun masih saja memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia berhenti minum, menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat bukan tipeku," katanya, masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tinggi berkacamata di depannya._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu aku bukan tipemu?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung._

 _Baekhyun meletakkan cola-nya di atas meja dan mengambil sebatang kentang goreng. "Aku biasanya berkencan dengan seme yang lebih tegas," jawabnya, lalu menggigit kentang gorengnya dan melirik Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Aku tegas," ujar Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tidak," sergah Baekhyun, tertawa kecil. "Kau keras kepala. Itu berbeda," lalu seraya menikmati kentang goreng ia mulai bercerita, "Aku pernah punya pacar yang bilang aku tidak lucu. Tapi aku punya selera humor yang bagus. Karena aku menertawakan leluconnya."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berkencan dengan orang seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, menggigit burgernya seraya memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian._

 _"_ _Aku masih muda. Kau harus punya hal yang kau sesali."_

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Tidak juga. Semuanya sempurna sejauh ini."_

 _Baekhyun hanya menggumam, menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia meminum cola-nya kembali. Ketika Chanyeol sedang berusaha menghabiskan burger besarnya, ia memperhatikan sambil menggigit ujung sedotannya, memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar, ia tertawa kecil._

 _Tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan, Chanyeol menelan makanannya dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang Baekhyun sambil bertanya, "Jadi, itu yang kau cari dari pasanganmu? Brengsek?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan meletakkan minumannya kembali ke atas meja. "Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian sambil memandang ke arah lain. "Kurasa aku mencarimu."_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam, sejenak menahan napas ketika menatap ke dalam mata cokelat gelap yang cemerlang itu. "Hanya butuh waktu untuk menemukanmu," Baekhyun berkata lagi._

 _Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka hanya saling memandang. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ketika ia mendekati Baekhyun dan hendak menciumnya, pemuda manis itu sengaja menghindar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri, melepaskan handuk yang menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya dan berlari ke kolam renang._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie!" panggil Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh pada si pemuda manis._

 _"_ _Lompat!" teriak Baekhyun dengan senang seraya meloncat ke dalam air._

 _Chanyeol mengabaikan big burger-nya yang masih tersisa setengah di atas meja, lalu berdiri dan ikut melompat ke dalam air. Ia berusaha mengejar Baekhyun di dalam air yang berwarna biru karena cahaya lampu itu. Sejenak mereka menari bersama di dalam air, seperti sepasang ikan. Saling mengejar. Saling menarik. Lalu satu ciuman yang manis sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari dalam air. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yang kering._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau pikirkan pertama kali saat melihatku?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka telah berganti pakaian dan duduk bersama di atas ranjang, saling berpelukan._

 _"_ _Kupikir kau adalah pemuda yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat," jawab Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Apa kau kecewa setelah mengenalku?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku berantakan dan kacau."_

 _"_ _Aku suka kekacauanmu."_

 _"_ _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku berpikir: "Lihatlah pria itu...aku akan mencintainya selama-lamanya."."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kau bosan denganku?"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan. Aku janji."_

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, terkejut karena suara telepon yang nyaring. Sejenak ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, lalu segera mengangkat telepon di dekat mesin ketik manualnya.

"Halo," jawabnya, lalu memaki karena ternyata bukan telepon itu yang berdering. Melainkan ponselnya.

Sambil terus memaki Chanyeol beranjak mencari ponselnya, dan menemukan benda itu di kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terus berdering dengan keras di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Namun dering itu berhenti tepat ketika ia akan menjawabnya.

"Sialan," maki Chanyeol. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Rupanya itu telepon dari sang psikiater, Leeteuk.

Chanyeol mendengus dan teringat bahwa pagi ini seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi ia mencoba untuk menelepon Leeteuk kembali. Ia mengaktifkan _speaker_ teleponnya dan meletakkannya di atas lemari kabinet, sementara ia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Leeteuk tidak menjawab teleponnya. Chanyeol mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, memakai kembali kacamatanya, dan seraya berjalan kembali ke kamarnya ia kembali mencoba menelepon Leeteuk. Ia kembali mengaktifkan speaker teleponnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sementara ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Halo?" dering ketiga akhirnya Leeteuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi," teriak Chanyeol seraya memakai kaos putih favoritnya.

"Dimana kau?"

"Maaf. Aku sedang menulis dan tertidur di mejaku. Aku segera ke sana."

"Dengar, jika kau tak siap untuk membicarakan ini, tidak apa-apa..."

Chanyeol memakai kemeja yang disambarnya dari dalam lemari. Tidak peduli jika kemeja berwarna cokelat dengan motif garis putih di atas kaos putihnya membuat penampilannya terlihat biasa. Siapa yang peduli soal penampilan ketika kau sedang terburu-buru?. Tanpa mengancingkan kemejanya ia menyambar ponselnya, menonaktifkan speakernya dan menempelkan benda pintar itu di telinganya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menunjukkan apa yang aku punya," katanya seraya menggerakkan jarinya seolah Leeteuk sedang berada di depannya. "Kupikir kau akan benar-benar menyukainya."

Dengan terburu-buru ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil semua naskah cerita yang telah dibuatnya seraya terus mendengarkan suara Leeteuk berkata di ujung telepon, "Tentu saja. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

"Bailah. Jika aku pergi sekarang, aku akan berada di sana lima belas menit lagi," Chanyeol beranjak turun ke lantai satu seraya memandang jam tangannya. "Jika tidak macet," tambahnya, melangkahi anak-anak tangga dengan cepat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba di lantai bawah dan melihat ke pintu. Terlihat Scotty sedang duduk di depan pintu dan menatapnya. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dengan kesal. "Sialan, Scotty," katanya teringat pada kewajibannya untuk membawa anjing kecil itu keluar di pagi hari.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk di ujung telepon.

"Tidak, anjingku harus buang air kecil," Chanyeol berpikir cepat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada anjing kecilnya, jika tidak ia akan terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk. "Aku akan menempatkannya di halaman belakang," katanya kemudian.

Chanyeol meletakkan naskah ceritanya di atas meja nakas lalu berjalan menghampiri Scotty dengan cepat, dengan ponsel yang masih setia menempel di telinganya. Ia menunduk, hendak menyentuh anjingnya namun sebuah suara menghentikannya,

"Biar aku saja."

"Bagus. Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol merasa lega. Namun ketika ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutar kuncinya, ia terdiam dan mengerjap, tersadar bahwa ada seseorang di rumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Leeteuk memanggil di ujung telepon. "Halo?"

Namun Chanyeol masih terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, terkejut saat melihat seseorang di dapurnya. Ada seorang pemuda manis di dapurnya, berdiri memandangnya sambil memakan semangkuk sereal dan tersenyum padanya. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari kenop pintu dan ia terpaku, sangat terkejut memandang si tamu tak terduga dan melupakan Leeteuk yang terus memanggilnya di ujung telepon. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya nyata.

Di depannya ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan hanya memakai kemeja biru yang nampak sedikit kebesaran—yang kemudian Chanyeol kenali kemeja biru itu adalah miliknya. Chanyeol kembali mengerjap tidak percaya, memperhatikan pemuda manis itu lekat-lekat. Rambut cokelat yang berkilau bagai kembang api. Mata cokelat gelapnya yang cemerlang. Wajah yang manis itu. Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, pemuda manis yang dikarangnya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun hanyalah imajinasinya. Apakah ia masih bermimpi?

"Aku merindukanmu semalam di tempat tidur," pemuda manis itu—Baekhyun—berkata, menjilat sendoknya. "Kau sudah selesai menulis?"

Chanyeol masih diam, terlalu shock untuk bicara. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda manis yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun dalam mimpinya itu, ia mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ketakutan.

"Hei, kau mau mencicipi ini? Ini merk baru. Rasanya enak," Baekhyun berkata lagi seraya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Scotty menghampiri ketika tuannya perlahan-lahan berjongkok di lantai seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memucat. "Oh Tuhan," gumamnya ketakutan, sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Leeteuk di ujung teleponnya. Sepertinya teleponnya sudah diputus oleh psikiaternya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli hal itu. Ia terus menggumam ketakutan. "Tuhan, ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Mereka akan memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Mereka semua mengira aku sangat pintar, tetapi aku hanya gila," Chanyeol menunduk dan terus bergumam, tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan meloncat terkejut ketika pemuda manis itu menyentuh tangannya. _"What the fuck?!"_ pekiknya seraya berlari ketakutan, menghindari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung dan berteriak memanggilnya. Namun laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu justru berlari ke lantai dua, nampak sangat ketakutan.

Chanyeol berlari ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mondar-mandir di ruangan itu seraya terus berkata, "Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata..." ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas beberapa kali dan berkata pada dirinya yang sedang panik dan ketakutan, "Baiklah. Kau sedang bermimpi, Park Chanyeol. Kau bermimpi. Kau bermimpi...dan kau akan bangun..." ia menarik napas sejenak. "...sekarang."

Ia membuka matanya dan terdiam sejenak menatap ruangan kerjanya yang nampak tidak berubah, dan rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mendekati balkon dan mencoba mengintip ke bawah. Lalu menghembuskan napas lega ketika tidak dilihatnya pemuda manis itu di meja makan atau tangga. Tidak ada Baekhyun di bawah.

"Sial," katanya lega seraya berjalan menjauhi balkon.

Ia menghela napas lega berulang kali dan tersenyum. Merasa lega dan berpikir, barusan pasti hanya mimpi. Namun ketika ia berjalan ke sisi lain balkon yang berdekatan dengan ruang tv, ia terkejut dan segera bersembunyi saat mendengar suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara yang selalu di dengarnya di dalam mimpinya setiap malam memanggil namanya. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan tv, menggenggam semangkuk besar sereal di tangannya dan mendongak ke atas. Pemuda manis itu nampak bingung bercampur sedih.

"Chanyeolie? Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia merangkak menjauhi balkon dan berlari ke kamarnya seraya terus berkata dengan ketakutan, "Oh Tuhan. Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata."

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sesaat mencari nomor psikiaternya lalu menempelkan benda kecil itu di telinganya. Sambil mondar-mandir menunggu teleponnya dijawab Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya. Ia mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan ujung lengan kemejanya, lalu memakai kembalinya kembali. Beberapa lama ia menunggu tapi teleponnya tidak kunjung di jawab.

"Leeteuk-ssi. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau meneleponku sesegra mungkin. Terima kasih," katanya meninggalkan pesan untuk sang psikiater dengan panik.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas wastafel dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggir meja wastafel. Sejenak ia menatap cermin, menatap raut kebingungan dan panik yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, sebelum kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas. Mencoba berpikir dengan tenang.

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah pemuda karangannya. Produk imajinasinya, benar 'kan? Lalu siapa pemuda manis yang berada di rumahnya saat ini? Kenapa dia memakai kemeja biru miliknya dan bertingkah seolah mereka sangat dekat? Atau Chanyeol yang memang sudah benar-benar gila sekarang?

 **Tbc**


	4. No 4

***Unedited, beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No.4**

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Baekhyun, dan segera ia menemukan pemuda manis itu di dapur. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat sesuatu.

Chanyeol berdiri di dekat meja makan dan terdiam sejenak, nampak ragu. "...Byun Baekhyun?" akhirnya ia mencoba memanggilnya.

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengaduk adonan di dalam sebuah baskom besar dan menoleh. "Hei," jawabnya. Sambil memeluk baskom besar di tangannya ia berjalan keluar dari dapur, berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dan menunjukkan baskom besar di tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau mungkin lapar, jadi aku akan membuatkanmu beberapa pancake," katanya.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang, lalu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Bingung, ketakutan, senang, tidak percaya. Semua melebur menjadi satu. Sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini, wajah dan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya itu, begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun yang ia karang. Bahkan dia menjawab ketika Chanyeol mencoba memanggil dengan nama lengkap yang hanya diberikannya untuk tokoh karangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Baiklah.

Dia Baekhyun, di satu sisi Chanyeol mempercayai itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Baekhyun adalah imajinasinya, seseorang yang ia karang. Tidak mungkin tokoh karangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan dan berada di rumahnya, bukan?!

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekeras mungkin hingga ia terbangun dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Tapi ini terasa begitu nyata. Sosok manis itu benar-benar berdiri di depannya, memandangnya dengan heran dan bertanya padanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gugup. "Tidak ada."

Kemudian Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia beringsut mendekati laci kabinet di dekat tangga dan membuka salah satu lacinya, laci tempatnnya menyimpan barang-barang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya atau dibawa oleh anjing kecilnya entah darimana. Ia mengambil sebuah celana dalam seksi berwarna hitam dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun seraya memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Memangnya punya siapa lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap celana dalam seksi berwarna hitam yang dipegangnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun dan mengerjap tidak percaya. "Oh Tuhan," gumamnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau berkencan dengan orang lain selain aku?" tanyanya kemudian, curiga.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mengayunkan celana dalam seksi hitam di tangannya ke udara. "Tidak...aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun selain dirimu."

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit, menatap seolah Chanyeol aneh. Sambil meletakkan celana dalam seksi berwarna hitam itu kembali ke dalam laci, Chanyeol melangkah mundur perlahan seraya berkata, "Bisa aku permisi sebentar?"

Dan sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan apa pun Chanyeol sudah berlari kembali ke lantai dua. Chanyeol berlari ke ruang kerjanya dan bersembunyi di bawah mejanya. Dengan panik ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi kakaknya yang pasti sedang berada di kantor saat ini. Mungkin sedang rapat.

"Ingat bagaimana Appa bilang aku punya imajinasi yang berlebihan?" ia berkata dengan suara pelan ketika Suho mengangkat teleponnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu, seolah takut Baekhyun akan mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang Baekhyun ada di rumahmu?" suara Suho terdengar bingung di ujung telepon.

"Aku mulai melihatnya lagi pagi ini," Chanyeol berkata dengan panik dan ketakutan. "Ini seperti di film. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu jika dia adalah imajinasi. Dia pikir kami memiliki hubungan seperti dalam bukuku. Hal ini membuatku takut, hyung."

Suho diam sejenak di ujung telepon. "Dengar, Chanyeol-ah," katanya kemudian sambil memelankan suaranya. "Aku sedang di tengah rapat saat ini."

"Tapi ini darurat," Chanyeol semakin panik dan ketakutan. "Aku mungkin akan kehilangan pikiranku."

Suho mendesah pelan di ujung telepon. Ia berbicara sejenak dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, meminta mereka untuk menunggu. "Tidak mungkin Baekhyun ada di rumahmu...karena, dia tidak nyata," katanya kemudian pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu secara objektif dia tak nyata, tapi kukatakan padamu..." kata Chanyeol, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara dengan gelisah. "...aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa mencium baunya. Ketika dia menyentuhku, aku bisa merasakannya. Dia membuat pancake di dapurku. Pancake sungguhan!"

"Itu bagus," Suho mendengus tak percaya. "Chanyeol-ah, aku sedang di kantor. Aku di tengah-tengah rapat penting. Aku tak bisa menangani masalahmu sekarang. Dengarkan aku, aku ingin kau keluar dari rumah dan bertemu teman. Seorang teman yang tak bisa melihat teman imajinasimu. Jika ini masih berlanjut, kita akan bicara malam ini, paham?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melihat ke berbagai arah dengan gelisah, takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba akan muncul. "Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon seorang teman," katanya kemudian.

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Sejenak ia berpikir, siapa yang akan ia telepon dan ajak keluar. Tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak yakin. Karena kecemasannya yang berlebihan terhadap keramaian dan kemampuannya yang payah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman. Teman terbaiknya hanyalah kakak dan anjing kecilnya. Ia memeriksa daftar kontak di ponselnya dan melihat beberapa nama yang ia ingat, dan beberapa nama teman SMA-nya yang masih ia simpan.

Ia memilih satu nama dan menekan tombol _call_. Tidak lama teleponnya di jawab. "Hei, ini Chanyeol," katanya. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika temannya itu tidak mengenali suaranya. "Park Chanyeol, dari SMA yang sama dulu."

Sejenak ia mengintip dari permukaan mejanya, memastikan tidak ada Baekhyun di ruangan ini. Lalu ia menarik laci mejanya sambil mendengarkan perkataan temannya yang sedang berbicara di ujung telepon. "Ya, penulis itu," katanya seraya memeriksa isi lacinya, mencari sesuatu. "Ya, kita sekelas saat kelas tiga. Aku duduk di sebelahmu."

Tangannya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah kertas memo berwarna pink. Ia menatap kertas memo yang hanya berisi sebelas digit angka itu dan segera teringat, ini adalah kertas yang diberikan oleh gadis yang berkenalan dengannya di pesta Kim Kai tempo lalu.

"Sebenarnya...aku harus pergi," kata Chanyeol seraya menatap kertas memo itu, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan hampir terpeleset mainan Scotty yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke seluruh ruangan dan menghela napas lega ketika tidak dilihatnya Baekhyun dimana pun. Setelah merasa aman Chanyeol kembali berjalan mengendap-endap, dan dengan pelan-pelan pula ia mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya dari meja nakas.

Namun saat Chanyeol baru beberapa langkah, berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di puncak tangga. Ia telah berganti pakaian, tampak rapi dan manis. "Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah oleh ibunya saat hendak pergi main, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia menggenggam kunci mobil dan dompetnya, dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan ketakutan. "Keluar," jawabnya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan turun.

"Ke toko," jawab Chanyeol. Sambil menatap Baekhyun, ia berjalan mundur pelan-pelan menuju pintu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membeli beberapa barang."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena..."

Chanyeol terdiam saat punggungnya menabrak pintu. Ia menggenggam semakin erat dompet dan kunci mobil di tangannya seperti orang bodoh. Wajahnya kian tegang ketika Baekhyun berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Kumohon?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon? Kumohon?"

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan tegang. Sesekali ia melirik ke samping, pada Baekhyun yang duduk tenang di kursi penumpang. Namun ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke depan ketika Baekhyun menyadari lirikannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak ketika melihat wajah pemuda manis itu terlihat sedih dan terluka karena penolakannya, dan pada akhirnya ia memperbolehkannya untuk ikut. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan ketakutan. Sementara Baekhyun memandanginya dengan aneh, lalu memandang keluar jendela.

Nampaknya pemuda manis itu merasa sedikit bosan dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Kecuali suara radio yang dinyalakan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajahnya.

Chanyeol meremas kemudi dan memandang jalanan di depannya. Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya, apakah Baekhyun benar-benar nyata? Atau ia memang sudah gila?

 ***ChanBaek***

"Aku dengar akan ada festival di pusat kota. Kau mau pergi? Pasti akan menyenangkan," Baekhyun berkata dengan riang seraya mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan cepat di sampingnya, mencoba mengajak pria tampan itu untuk bicara.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, mencoba menahan ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang sedang menderanya. Ia ketakutan ketika memikirkan jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak nyata dan ia hanya berbicara sendiri selama ini. Lalu hidupnya akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol seraya mengancingkan kemejanya dan melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun, berharap pemuda manis itu akan segera pergi dan tidak mengikutinya lagi. "Sampai jumpa."

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan seorang teman yang normal, berbicara dengannya, memastikan dirinya juga masih normal. Dan tentu, memastikan apakah orang lain juga bisa melihat Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Sampai jumpa? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit memandang Chanyeol dan masih terus mengikutinya.

"Kemana saja," jawab Chanyeol asal. Lalu ia segera membenarkan jawabannya. "Leaf cafe. Aku ingin bertemu teman. Aku takkan lama."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tetapan kecewa. "Lalu apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang juga ikut berhenti, masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. "Tetaplah di sini. Nikmati toko-toko ini. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

 ***ChanBaek***

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di Leaf cafe Bae Irene telah menunggunya. Gadis itu duduk di luar cafe, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya. Ia hanya memesan segelas air mineral saat seorang pelayan datang. Pelayan itu masuk ke dalam cafe dan tidak lama kemudian kembali lagi dengan segelas air mineral, lalu meletakkannya di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berterima kasih dengan pelan, dan ketika pelayan itu telah pergi Irene mulai berbicara dengan senang.

"Ketika aku tak langsung mendengar darimu, kupikir...kau kehilangan nomorku. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan teman sekamarku," gadis itu tertawa kecil sejenak dan menyeruput kopinya.

Chanyeol memandangnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, mencoba menahan kegelisahan yang setiap kali muncul ketika ia berada di antara keramaian. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, berusaha menjelaskan,

"Tidak, aku tidak kehilangan nomormu. Sebenarnya, di malam aku bertemu denganmu aku mulai menulis sesuatu, jadi..."

Irene tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap Chanyeol sambil berkata, "Di malam kau bertemu denganku? Apa aku..." ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersipu. "Lupakan," katanya sambil menunduk, tertawa malu.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan heran. Namun kemudian Irene mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya dengan malu-malu, "Apa aku...berada di dalamnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Aku tak bisa benar-benar bicara tentang hal itu," jawabnya kemudian.

Irene tertawa kecil. "Benar, tentu saja," katanya. "Tapi jika aku ada, apakah setelah keluar dari sini...apa kau akan mengatakan padaku karakterku siapa?"

Chanyeol bengong sesaat dan akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang sejak tadi dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya ini. Rupanya Irene mengira ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam cerita barunya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak ada di dalamnya."

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Lalu ia berkata dengan penuh harap, "Benar. Tapi seandainya aku ada...?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Akan kuberitahu kau," katanya kemudian, sedikit ragu.

Namun sepertinya jawaban itu sudah cukup membuat Irene puas. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Keren. Menganggumkan," lalu ia tertawa sendiri, nampak puas sekali.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan aneh dan hanya diam. Ia menyesap minumannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terus berceloteh. Ia berusaha mendengarkan dan merespon setiap perkataannya dengan baik. Namun ketika gadis itu mulai mendekat dan menggodanya, ia menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutannya bertambah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun datang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun dan berusaha menyeret-nyeret kursinya menjauh.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Irene bertanya seraya ikut menggeser kursinya mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan terus menyeret-nyeret kursinya dengan panik saat Baekhyun semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya berhenti di meja mereka. "Hai," sapa Baekhyun tanpa senyum. Wajah manisnya merengut, terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol masih berpura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan sengaja berbicara dengan Irene. "Maaf, apa?" katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum pada apapun yang sedang dicelotehkan oleh gadis cantik itu.

Merasa mendapat perhatian Irene tersenyum senang dan semakin berani. "Apa kau mau pergi ke tempatku?" tanyanya, merayu.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun dan tatapannya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan marah Baekhyun. Dan ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya yang kembali menyapa dengan kesal, meminta perhatian,

"Hai!"

Chanyeol semakin ketakutan dan gelisah. Ia masih terus berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pemuda manis itu tidak nyata. Namun bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia masih tetap bisa merasakannya. Terasa sangat nyata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Irene, memandang Chanyeol dengan heran. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Chanyeol semakin gelisah. "Kupikir...aku mendengar sesuatu," katanya, lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke udara seolah ingin mengusir sesuatu yang menganggu. "Apa kau mau keluar dari sini?"

"Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun memanggil dengan marah.

Menyadari sesuatu Irene menoleh ke samping dan nampak bingung. "Apa kau kenal pemuda ini?" tanyanya kemudian pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi Chanyeol dan menoleh menatap Irene dengan marah. "Ya, hai. Aku Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu."

Irene mengernyit sesaat, nampak bingung dan terkejut. Ia bergantian menatap antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Eumm...belum," katanya. "Belum."

Kehadiran Baekhyun dan perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol membuat Irene merasa canggung dan sedikit kecewa. "Aku Bae Irene," katanya lagi, memperkenalkan dirinya. Lalu dengan cepat menambahkan, "Aku baru saja akan pergi."

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam, merasa terkejut. Ia mengerjap, menatap antara Baekhyun dan Irene dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan bertanya pada Irene dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya,

"Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Ya, tentu saja dia bisa melihatku," katanya dengan marah, merasa tersinggung. Lalu ia menunjuk Irene yang nampak terkejut di kursinya. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan marah Baekhyun. Ia masih mengerjap menatap Irene, masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu juga bisa melihat Baekhyun. "Kau bisa melihatnya," katanya dengan nada tidak percaya seraya terus menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

Irene terkejut melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang aneh. Tidak ingin membuat situasi menjadi lebih buruk, maka gadis itu mencoba membuat alasan agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan pasangan aneh ini sesegera mungkin.

"Apa ini? Apa Suho hyung yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak percaya seraya masih menatap Irene dan menunjuk Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ia pikir mungkin saja gadis cantik itu disuruh oleh kakaknya untuk mengerjainya.

"Apa, kakakmu?" kata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, merasa semakin kesal.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan merasa terkejut karena pemuda manis itu juga mengetahui tentang kakaknya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan Chanyeol-ssi, selamat menulis," Irene tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin marah.

Seraya menunjuk Irene yang telah pergi Baekhyun berteriak marah pada Chanyeol, "Siapa itu?! Chanyeolie, siapa itu?!"

Namun sementara Baekhyun sedang marah-marah, Chanyeol justru menghentikan seorang pelayan yang lewat. Ia menarik pelayan itu mendekat dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. "Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanyanya pada pelayan itu seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Bisa melihatku? Tentu saja dia bisa. Semua orang bisa melihatku. Aku bisa melihat mereka!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan marah.

Pelayan itu memandang dengan heran ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan mengangkatnya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menepis tangan pelayan itu dan berteriak semakin marah, "Berhenti!"

Pelayan itu menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol dan menatapnya semakin heran. "Ada apa denganmu, bung?" katanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol hanya mengerjap, terkejut bercampur takjub. Ketika kemudian dengan sangat marah Baekhyun menyiram wajahnya dengan segelas air mineral miliknya, akhirnya ia baru benar-benar sadar bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar nyata. Bukan produk imajinasi yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun. Semua orang bisa melihatnya!

Saat Baekhyun beranjak pergi dengan marah, Chanyeol baru tersadar dari ketertakjubannya. "Tidak. Baekhyun!" katanya.

Lalu ia segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Ia justru berlari sambil menangis. "Menjauh dariku!" serunya marah. "Pergi!"

Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Baekhyun dan menangkap tangannya, membuat pemuda manis itu berhenti berlari. Namun Baekhyun menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan mendorongnya hingga hampir terjatuh, lalu kembali beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol pun kembali mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon dengarkan aku," katanya seraya memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi lagi.

"Lepaskan! Berhenti!" kata Baekhyun meronta. Wajah manisnya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Tenang, sayang. Dengarkan aku," kata Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Menjauh dariku!" seru Baekhyun menangis dengan marah, seraya memukul Chanyeol penuh kesal.

Pertengkaran mereka menarik perhatian beberapa orang di jalan. Seorang pria tua keluar dari mobilnya dan bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ingin aku memanggil polisi?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh pada pria itu. Baekhyun mengusap air mata di wajahnya, lalu menjawab seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, "Tidak, terima kasih. Kekasihku hanya menjadi brengsek."

"Kau yakin?" tanya pria tua itu lagi, memastikan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada pria tua itu dan menarik napas sesaat, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Ya. Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

Pria tua itu mengganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol menoleh, memperhatikan saat mobil pria tua itu melaju pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lalu ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Baekhyunie," panggilnya.

"Pergi!" kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh dan menyugar surai cokelatnya ke belakang. "Tuhan, seharusnya aku tahu. Kau bertingkah seperti orang aneh."

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun diam-diam. Ketika pemuda manis itu tidak menyadarinya, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memanggulnya di bahu seperti karung beras. Seketika Baekhyun berhenti bicara dan terkejut.

"Berhenti! Lepaskan aku!" kata Baekhyun meronta di bahu Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol! Atau aku akan teriak!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia tetap memanggul Baekhyun di pundaknya dan membawanya lari dengan bingung. Baekhyun terus berteriak dan ia semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia berlari memasuki sebuah gang yang sepi dan menurunkan Baekhyun dari pundaknya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak berteriak lagi, dengan panik ia segera menutup mulut si pemuda manis dengan satu tangannya.

"Baekhyunie, hentikan!" katanya. Namun ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan meringis kesakitan saat Baekhyun menggigit jari-jarinya. "Aauw...jangan menggigit!"

Lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tanganya di wajah Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis membuatnya merasa semakin panik. "Dengarkan aku," katanya mencoba menjelaskan. "Ada banyak hal yang baru di sini, lebih dari yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu. Aku mengalami kesulitan memproses semuanya, mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku," kata Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih. "Jangan berkencan dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berkencan dengan orang lain," sanggahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengalami kesulitan...membungkus kepalaku dengan realitas situasi ini," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Bahwa kau ada di sini. Bahwa kau...nyata."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub, seolah tidak percaya. Merasakan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang halus ketika ia membelainya. Merasakan bibir yang lembut ketika ia menyentuh dengan jemarinya. Sosok di depannya ini terasa hangat. Sosok yang benar-benar nyata.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan," gumam Chanyeol, merasa sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum mendengus. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, menempelkan dahi mereka. "Cium aku, bodoh," katanya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ketika kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya, ia mengerjap senang, merasakan bahwa bibir yang baru saja diciumnya adalah nyata. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sangat lembut dan hangat. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia sebelum kemudian ia menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

 **Tbc**


	5. No 5

_***Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No.5**

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di Leaf Cafe yang selalu ramai itu. Duduk di dekat jendela, menikmati sepiring kue cokelat dan dua cangkir _ice coffee_. Dan selama hampir dua jam itu yang Suho lakukan hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Chanyeol yang seakan tidak ada hentinya. Sambil menikmati kue cokelat favoritnya dan bertingkah seolah itu adalah makanan yang terenak di dunia Chanyeol terus bercerita tentang Baekhyun, tokoh karangan dalam novelnya yang—katanya—tiba-tiba saja muncul di dunia nyata.

Oh, yang benar saja!

Dengan penuh antusias Chanyeol bercerita tentang kencannya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka menonton film horor, bermain di _game center_ , bersenang-senang di klub malam—Baekhyun menari dengan liar dan menggoda malam itu—dan berakhir dengan sebuah percintaan yang panas di toilet klub, lalu dilanjutkan kembali ketika mereka tiba di rumah Chanyeol.

Sebuah cerita yang tidak masuk akal bagi Suho. Suho masih saja diam di kursinya, menatap Chanyeol seolah adiknya itu sudah gila. Oh, adiknya pasti sudah benar-benar gila sekarang, ia yakin itu.

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan sepotong kue cokelat ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali bertingkah seolah itu adalah makanan terenak di dunia. "Dengar, aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku, hyung," katanya sambil menatap Suho.

Suho dapat melihat kilat kebahagiaan dalam mata hitam Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata besarnya. Akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya, antusiasme Chanyeol terasa sedikit menganggunya.

"Dia nyata. Aku tak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa...tapi dia di sini dan dia nyata. Dan aku menyukainya. Mencintainya," kata Chanyeol dengan penuh antusias.

Suho masih memandang sang adik. Raut tidak percaya terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memikat. "Ya, "nyata"...seperti orang lain dapat melihatnya," ujarnya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah cibiran.

"Itu yang mau kukatakan," Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Suho, mencoba menyakinkannya. "Kami pergi restoran. Kami membawa Scotty jalan-jalan ke tama. Orang-orang bicara padanya. Dia sangat ramah."

"Itu mustahil," Suho mendengus pelan, masih tetap tidak percaya.

"Tampaknya tidak. Semua orang-orang benar-benar melihatnya dan bicara padanya. Aku bersumpah."

Suho diam sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan bingung. Ia mencoba mencerna semua hal yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Namun semua cerita Chanyeol tetang Baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Adiknya pasti sudah benar-benar gila.

"Apa yang Leeteuk-ssi katakan tentang ini?" tanya Suho kemudian, kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suho. Lalu ia kembali memakan kuenya dan kembali bertingkah seolah makanan itu amat sangat lezat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya. Namun Suho tidak mudah dialihkan. Suho sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubungi Leeteuk lagi.

"Apa kau serius?" Suho berkata, mendengus tidak percaya. "kau tahu? Orang-orang gila dimulai dengan melihat sesuatu yang tak nyata."

"Aku tak melihat sesuatu," sanggah Chanyeol, mengernyitkan wajahnya tidak suka. "Baekhyun benar-benar nyata."

"Chanyeol, telepon Leeteuk-ssi!"

"Aku tidak bisa," Chanyeol diam sejenak, lalu sedikit memelankan suaranya. "Dia takkan mengerti."

"Hubungi Leeteuk-ssi atau aku memberitahu _Eomma_."

"Dia bisa berpikir aku gila."

"Kau mungkin saja gila."

"Situasi ini memang gila. Tapi, bukan aku."

Chanyeol menatap Suho, berharap sang kakak mau mengerti dirinya. Namun raut wajah Suho masih tetap tidak berubah. Dan mata Suho terus memandangnya seolah dia sudah gila. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Dengar..." Suho berhenti dan memperhatikan sekeliling sejenak. Tidak ingin menarik perhatian seisi cafe ia memelankan suaranya, nyaris berbisik, ketika melanjutkan, "Apa kau sadar yang kau katakan? Sungguh? Tidak mungkin kau tidur dengan pemuda yang kau karang sendiri."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan memandang Suho lekat-lekat. Ia berpikir sejenak dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Lalu ia mendesah.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Suho ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkannya pada Baekhyn, sekedar sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak gila. Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat ke seluruh rumah yang nampak sepi. Suho berjalan di belakangnya dan mengikutinya masuk.

"Anu, dia tidak tahu aku yang menulisnya...jadi jangan mengatakan apapun tentang naskah itu. Paham?" Chanyeol memperingatkan sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, baiklah," kata Suho sambil melangkah dengan wajah bosan. Ia masih tidak percaya tentang Baekhyun.

Di dekat tangga, Suho berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke seluruh rumah. "Hai, Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Bisa kita panggil dokter sekarang?" katanya mencibir sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa adiknya telah berbohong. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung," kata Chanyeol, memandang Suho yang hendak pergi dengan sedikit kecewa. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Suho.

"Chanyeolie!"

Dan sosok seorang pemuda manis bersurai cokelat muncul dari arah tangga, berlari turun dan menerjang memeluk Chanyeol ketika Suho menoleh ke belakang. Suho membalik tubuhnya dan tertegun, mengerjap tidak percaya melihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang memeluk Chanyeol dengan rindu. Pemuda manis itu sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri Baekhyun yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol, sesuai dengan naskah novel Chanyeol yang pernah dibacanya.

Itukah Baekhyun? Apakah itu benar-benar Baekhyun?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun, bergelayut manja di pelukan Chanyeol. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang kekasih.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Teringat pada Suho yang masih mematung, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei sayang, ini kakakku, Suho hyung," katanya memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Suho.

Baekhyun turun dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menoleh pada Suho. "Hai," sapanya. Ia beranjak mendekati Suho dan mengulurkan satu tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Suho hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan takjub, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika Suho tidak kunjung membalas uluran tangannya, Baekhyun meraih tangan Suho dan menjabat tangannya dengan lembut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Suho hyung," katanya ramah. "Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Chanyeolie."

Suho masih saja menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Ketika jabatan tangan mereka terlepas Suho mengerjap, tersadar dari ketertakjubannya. Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata di dalam kepalanya yang mendadak terasa kosong. Namun sambil tersenyum setengah tidak percaya ia hanya berkata,

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun," lalu melirik Chanyeol yang mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang pemuda manis itu dari belakang.

"Kau, Suho hyung," timpal Baekhyun, terkekeh kecil.

"Pelukis dari Dayton, Ohio," Suho seolah sedang memastikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk merangkul sejenak leher Chanyeol. "Ya," katanya. Lalu ia menurunkan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol dan berjalan melewati Suho menjuju dapur sambil berkata, "Apa kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam? Aku sedang membuat aku sedang membuat Lasagna."

"Dia koki yang hebat," Chanyeol berkata pada Suho, memuji kehebatan memasak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suho menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memandangnya hingga pemuda manis itu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Lalu ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar? Di luar?" katanya, menyeret Chanyeol ke balkon belakang yang jauh dari dapur. Jauh dari Baekhyun.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyewa aktor? Ini tidak lucu, Chanyeol," tuding Suho dengan gusar.

Suho menutup pintu dengan cepat dan mendorong Chanyeol ke sudut balkon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Nampaknya ia masih belum 100% percaya pada Baekhyun dan berpikir bahwa adiknya sedang mempermainkannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia muncul begitu saja," kata Chanyeol, mencoba membela diri dan menenangkan kakaknya.

"Oke, pasti ada beberapa penjelasan logis tentang ini."

"Cinta itu tidak logis, hyung."

Suho mendengus, nampak semakin gusar. "Memang, tapi kau tahu? Cinta itu fisika atau metafisika! Orang tak bisa muncul begitu saja!"

Kegusaran Suho membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. "Tapi dia muncul!" sergahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah! Ini cinta. Ini keajaiban."

Menyadari nada suaranya yang meninggi Chanyeol segera terdiam dan menoleh ke arah rumahnya. Sedikit khawatir Baekhyun akan mendengar mereka. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun mendengar suaranya. Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Namun kelegaan itu terhenti ketika ia menoleh pada Suho dan melihat kakaknya sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sedang apa kau, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Menelepon Leeteuk-ssi," jawab Suho seraya sibuk mencari nama Leeteuk dalam _phonebook address_ miliknya.

"Jangan," cegah Chanyeol dan segera berusaha merebut ponsel Suho. "Hyung, berikan padaku."

Suho berusaha mempertahankan ponselnya dari Chanyeol. "Kita mungkin—"

Namun Chanyeol berhasil merebut benda pintar itu dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Suho. "Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kumohon!" katanya sedikit berteriak, dan berhasil menghentikan Suho dari usahanya merebut kembali ponselnya. "Ingat apa yang kau katakan saat kau bertemu dengan Lay hyung?"

"Aku yakin aku tak bilang aku menciptakannya," cibir Suho. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan cibirannya.

"Kau bilang Lay hyung adalah pasangan impianmu," Chanyeol berkata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Suho. Lalu tangannya menunjuk ke arah rumahnya dan dengan nada tegas melanjutkan, "Itu yang terjadi padaku. Baekhyun adalah pasangan impianku."

Suho memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak di mulutnya. "Hyung, jangat tertawa," kata Chanyeol sedikit merengut.

Sejenak suho menoleh ke arah rumah, memastikan Baekhyun tidak muncul. Lalu ia menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari pintu. "Pernah terpikir olehmu kalau dia mungkin seorang penipu?" tanyanya. "Pernah terpikir olehmu jika mungkin ada orang yang ingin mendekatimu, dan entah bagaimana dia membaca naskah yang kau tulis?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Suho yang terasa cukup masuk akal. Namun segera kepalanya membantahnya, dan ia memotong perkataan Suho. "Kau satu-satunya yang membaca naskahku. Jadi, kecuali kau sedang membuat lelucon..."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Suho mengibaskan tangannya, memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Anggap kau menciptakan pemuda itu. Semua yang kau tulis tentangnya menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan hal-hal terkecil?"

"Ya," Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan Suho.

"Pernah mencoba menulis lebih banyak?"

"Tidak."

"Tulis sesuatu tentang dirinya."

"Kenapa? Dia sudah sempurna."

"Tulis sesuatu tentang dirinya, lihat apa akan menjadi kenyataan. Jika ya, maka kau benar. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dan jika tidak ada yang terjadi..." sejenak Suho mengintip ke arah rumah dengan waspada. Lalu ia memandang Chanyeol dan memegang kedua bahunya dengan raut wajah serius. "...mungkin kita harus menghubungi polisi."

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia setuju dengan ide Suho. Mereka kembali ke dalam rumah dan berusaha bersikap normal. Di dapur nampak Baekhyun masih sibuk memasak. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan Suho. Mata cokelatnya menatap mereka seolah bertanya, mau kemana mereka?

"Kami mau ke lantai atas dan memeriksa sesuatu, secara _online_ ," Chanyeol mencoba beralasan seraya berjalan menaiki tangga, diikuti oleh Suho di belakangnya.

Lalu mereka segera menghilang dengan cepat ke lantai dua. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dari dapur sambil tersenyum, berpikir jika kedua saudara itu seperti baru saja dirajahm atau semacamnya karena raut wajah mereka terlihat lucu bagi Baekhyun.

Di lantai dua, Chanyeol dan Suho segera menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk di balik mesin ketika manualnya, menyelipkan selembar kertas naskahnya ke dalamnya, dan mencari sampai dimana ia terakhir menulis. Sementara itu, seperti orang yang sedang bersembunyi dari penjahat, berkali-kali Suho mengintip ke bawah. Memastikan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk di dapur untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Harus sesuatu yang bisa kita lihat langsung. Sesuatu yang jelas," kata Suho.

Chanyeol mendesah dengan keras dan berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang dia pakai?" tanyanya.

Suho menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu beranjak mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol, berdiri di depannya. Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, berpikir. Chanyeol menatap mesin ketiknya dengan bingung, rasanya kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir. Tiba-tiba Suho tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tahu."

Suho berjalan memutari meja Chanyeol, berdiri di sampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, "Tulis kalau dia fasih bahasa Perancis."

Chanyeol menoleh, memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan apa-kau-serius-?

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja," perintah Suho.

Namun Chanyeol nampak enggan melakukan perintah sang kakak. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ide ini akan berhasil, bahkan ia tidak yakin jika ini adalah ide yang baik. Suho yang tidak sabar menjadi kesal dengan sikap enggan Chanyeol.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," katanya, sedikit mendorong mundur tubuh Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh mesin ketik Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menepis tangan Suho dari mesin ketiknya. Ia tidak suka jika orang lain menyentuh mesin ketik kesayangannya, meskipun itu kakaknya sendiri. "Aku saja," katanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun menuruti perintah Suho. Pada lembar kertas itu ia mengetik: _Dia fasih berbahasa Perancis. Tanpa dia sadari_.

Ketika Chanyeol telah selesai mengetik, samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggil dari dapur bersamaan dengan suara tring saat Chanyeol menggeser alat penjepit kertas mesin ketiknya kembali ke kanan. Chanyeol dan Suho saling memandang ketika menyadari bahasa yang digunakan Baekhyun ketika berteriak memanggil tadi bukanlah bahasa Korea.

Mungkinkah?

 **Tbc**


	6. No 6

_***Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Part 6**

Setengah berlari Chanyeol dan Suho beranjak ke dapur. Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap dengan takjub dan bingung pada Baekhyun yang sedang menutup pintu oven sambil berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa Perancis. Pemuda manis itu begitu fasih berbicara bahasa Perancis, seperti yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol barusan.

Ini keajaiban, pikir Suho dan Chanyeol takjub.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat dua bersaudara itu. Seolah tidak sadar, ia masih saja terus berceloteh sesuatu dalam bahasa Perancis yang tidak ada satu kata pun yang dimengerti oleh Chanyeol dan Suho. Chanyeol dan Suho saling memandang sesaat, lalu mereka kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Suho tertawa. Baekhyun berhenti berceloteh dan memandang Suho, nampak heran kenapa tiba-tiba pria tampan itu tertawa.

Lalu sambil tersenyum bingung Baekhyun bertanya sesuatu pada Suho dalam bahasa Perancis, yang Chanyeol tebak mungkin artinya: "Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?".

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ujarnya seraya mundur perlahan.

"Tidak, tunggu, tahan," Suho berusaha menahan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menepis tangannya dan berlari pergi ke lantai dua, kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Suho berdua dengan Baekhyun yang aneh, menurutnya.

Perlahan Suho beringsut ke sudut dapur, berusaha menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia berdiri di dekat kulkas dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang. Baekhyun kembali dengan kesibukannya memasak dan masih saja terus berceloteh dalam bahasa Perancis yang begitu fasih.

Oh Tuhan, ini pasti mimpi!, pikir Suho takut.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah merubah tulisannya Chanyeol kembali ke dapur dengan membawa sebotol _wine_ , berusaha menahan perasaan senang di dadanya dan mencoba bersikap normal. Di dapur, Baekhyun memberikan sekeranjang penuh roti _baguette_ pada Suho yang nampak mulai sedikit santai. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku membawa sebotol _wine_ ," kata Chanyeol menunjukan botol di tangannya.

"Bagus," kata Baekhyun yang telah kembali berbicara bahasa Korea, seraya membawa beberapa piring. Ia telah kembali normal. Sebelum keluar dari dapur ia berbisik pada sang kekasih, "Kakakmu memang perlu minuman."

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya pada Suho yang sedang tersenyum padanya, terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan. Oh, kini akhirnya kakaknya mempercayainya.

Suho berjalan melewati Chanyeol keluar dapur sambil memeluk keranjang roti di tangannya dan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Suho ke meja makan. Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil mengobrol. Suho harus mengakui bahwa lasagna buatan Baekhyun memang sangat enak, dan makanan ini nyata. Dengan cepat semua piring-piring itu telah kosong.

"Aku harus mengatakan, ini lasagna terbaik yang pernah aku makan," puji Suho pada Baekhyun, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya seperti seorang observer.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menuangkan kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelas-gelas yang telah kosong. "Ini resep keluarga."

Suho meraih gelasnya dan memandang Chaneyol yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di kursinya, di sebelah Baekhyun. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya. Senyuman bodoh adiknya itu terasa sedikit menjengkelkan baginya.

"Jadi, kau punya keluarga di Seoul?" tanya Suho pada Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas _wine_ di tangannya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ya. Sebenarnya orangtuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil karena kecelakaan dan aku dibesarkan oleh panti asuhan, sebelum kemudian aku memutuskan untuk keluar tepat saat umurku delapan belas tahun..." jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan serbet di piringnya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "...dan aku sering berpindah-pindah. Aku sudah tinggal di sembilan kota dalam enam tahun. Lima kota di Amerika dan empat kota di Korea Selatan. Jadi..."

"Sembilan?" Suho mengerjap, seolah tidak percaya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu banyak sekali," komentar Suho dan tersenyum.

Di kursinya Chanyeol hanya diam sejak tadi, memperhatikan dengan senang interaksi antara Suho dan Baekhyun. Kakaknya terlihat telah menerima dan mempercayai Baekhyun, bahkan nampaknya mereka dapat akrab dengan cepat. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun. Sentuhan Chanyeol di punggungnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia yang paling banyak bicara di percakapan ini.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar memonopoli percakapan ini," ucap Baekhyun pada Suho, dan nampak tersipu malu.

Suho tersenyum. Ia masih saja tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih ke depan, seolah ingin mengamati pemuda manis itu lebih dekat. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Ini menarik," ujar Suho, merasa tidak keberatan dengan celotehan Baekhyun. "Lanjutkan saja."

"Sungguh pria yang baik," puji Baekhyun. Lalu ia memandang Chanyeol yang masih membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Ibumu pasti bangga. Sulit untuk membesarkan seorang pria yang sopan."

Suho tahu pujian itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk sang adik. Ia diam memperhatikan saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan penuh perasaan selama beberapa lama. Lalu Chanyeol menghentikan belaiannya dan menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kupikir pasti akan menakjubkan..." Suho berkata seraya melirik Chanyeol dengan kilat jahil di matanya.

Menyadari sang kakak akan menggodanya, Chanyeol menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. "Baiklah," katanya memotong perkataan Suho yang belum selesai dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian mulai akrab. Itu bagus. Tapi kupikir Suho hyung harus pergi sekarang. Benar kan, hyung?"

"Dia memang tukang atur, kan?" kata Baekhyun pada Suho, lalu mendongak memandang Chanyeol.

Suho ikut mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar, seolah mengatakan _kau-sangat-beruntung-sobat_. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi," katanya pada Baekhyun, dan beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol ke pintu depan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan di kursinya. "Selamat malam, Suho hyung," katanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka telah berada di luar rumah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan komentar kakaknya tentang Baekhyun.

Suho menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari rumah. "Masuk ke dalam mobil," perintahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Namun Suho tidak peduli dengan kebingungan adiknya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Chanyeol dan merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci mobilnya. Mobil _Samsung Renault_ berwarna hitam itu berkedip dengan suara _pipp pipp_ ketika Suho menekan tombol untuk membuka kuncinya.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang!" perintah Suho lagi seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak naik.

Dengan bingung Chanyeol pun menurutinya. Di dalam mobil tiba-tiba Suho berteriak, "Itu gila!". Lalu mencengkram kemudi dengan erat dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan depan seperti orang gila.

"hyung..." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

Suho berhenti menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan cengkramannya dari kemudi dan menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil berteriak, seolah tidak percaya, "Ini gila, Chanyeol. Kau mewujudkan seseorang dengan pikiranmu. Tunggu sampai _Eomma_ tahu, dia pasti akan ketakutan."

"Kau tak bisa mengatakannya pada _Eomma_ , hyung," kata Chanyeo. Wajahnya mengerut tidak suka.

"Kenapa tidak? _Eomma_ menyukai omong kosong zaman baru," Suho mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh.

"Hyung! Sungguh..." Chanyeol memandang kakaknya dengan tegas. "Kau tidak boleh bilang pada siapa pun. _Eomma_ , bahkan Lay hyung. Tak seorang pun."

Suho sedikit mengernyit memandang Chanyeol. Ia nampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan adiknya. Seolah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Suho selanjutnya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Hyung, mereka akan berpikir dia aneh."

Suho mendengus. "Jadi, kita akan berpura-pura dia pacarmu?"

"Dia memang pacarku," Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat dan tegas.

Suho terdiam selama beberapa lama, memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mengabaikan tatapan mata sang kakak yang terasa seolah sedang menghakiminya.

"Pacarmu," cibir Suho, tidak percaya. Ia menatap Chanyeol seolah adiknya sudah gila. Berpacaran dengan tokoh karangan sendiri? Oh, yang benar saja!

Chanyeol menoleh dan memadang Suho dengan kesal. "Dengar hyung, hal-hal aneh pernah terjadi," katanya, mencoba membela diri.

"Kurasa tidak," timpal Suho, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikiri ini hal paling aneh yang pernah terjadi, selama ini. Kau akan menikahinya? Mengadopsi anak bersamanya?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia belum memikirkan sejauh itu.

"Bukankah itu menjadi seperti hubungan sedarah? Hubungan...sepikiran?" Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebut hubungan aneh antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli!" kata Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan Suho. Ia memandang sang kakak dan terdiam selama beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat yakin, "Aku mencintainya. Tolong jangan rusak ini, hyung. Berjanjilah padaku, tak seorang pun yang tahu."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia terdiam dan berpikir selama beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah," katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, bersyukur akhirnya kakaknya mau mengerti. "Terima kasih," katanya seraya menepuk pelan bahu Suho yang nampaknya sedang melamun, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan hendak turun, tiba-tiba Suho menahan tangannya. Suaranya pelan, nyaris berbisik, ketika Suho berkata, "Hei, jadi kau bisa merubah dirinya dengan mesin ketikmu."

Sejenak Chanyeol mengenyit, mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan Suho. Ketika Chanyeol sadar bahwa Suho sedang berbicara tentang Baekhyun, ia menutup kembali pintu mobil. "Kurasa," katanya, setengah tidak yakin.

"Kau bisa, yah...merekayasa apapun yang kau padanya?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Merekayasa? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang kakak.

Suho mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh dan berujar, "Entahlah, apapun. Pantat besar, dada montok..."

Oh, Chanyeol mulai mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini. Dengan cepat ia memotong perkataan menjurus mesum Suho, "Aku suka pantatnya. Aku suka semua yang ada padanya, tidak ada yang perlu di rekayasa."

Suho menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mendesah pelan dan mulai berbicara tentang suaminya. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu berharap ada tombol...untuk membuat Lay berhenti melakukan omong kosong yang dia lakukan. Maksudku, kau bisa mendapatkan oral seks tiap kali kau ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan itu dari Lay."

"Baekhyun suka melakukan oral seks," sahut Chanyeol.

Suho memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencibir, "Ya, sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dalam beberapa hari atau bulan?" ia mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Lalu sambil mengernyit karena mengingat isitrinya yang menurutnya sulit dimengerti itu, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Uke adalah makhluk miterius, sama misteriusnya seperti para gadis. Aku masih melihat Lay seperti: Siapa kau?"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku tahu Baekhyun, hyung. Aku yang mengarangnya," katanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Jadi, kau bisa membuatnya melakukan apa saja," sahut Suho sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendesah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya saat ini, ia tidak mau menebaknya. Perlahan senyum di wajah Suho memudar. "Demi para seme di dunia..." Suho berkata, menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan serius. "...katakan padaku, kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku takkan menulis tentang dirinya lagi," kata Chanyeol kemudian, dengan mantap.

 ***ChanBaek***

Setelah Suho pulang, Chanyeol pergi ke ruang kerjanya yang selalu tenang. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang masih terjepit di dalam mesin ketiknya, merapikan semua kertas-kertas naskahnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia mengunci laci tersebut dan merahasiakannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu tentang naskah itu, ataupun tentang dirinya yang tercipta dari jari-jari dan mesin ketiknya.

"Chanyeolie?"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Refleks, Chanyeol mencabut kunci, menyembunyikan di dalam tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, Sayang," katanya. Diam-diam ia menyembunyikan kunci lacinya di dalam saku celananya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya, "Jadi, apa kakakmu menyukaiku? Dia menerima hubungan kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyeret kursi kerja berodanya mendekati Baekhyun. "Dia sangat menyukaimu, dan tentu saja dia menerima hubungan kita," jawabnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan beranjak duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih, dan sejenak mereka saling memandang. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dan kemudian, Baekhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu titik. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang segera direspon oleh Chanyeol. Chanyel memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan memagut bibir menggoda itu, seolah ia tidak akan pernah bosan. Lalu, perlahan ciuman itu berubah panas. Penuh gairah. Penuh rasa bahagia.

 ***ChanBaek***

Hari, minggu, bulan. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bersama, mengisi hari-hari bahagia mereka dengan kencan-kencan yang seru dan juga seks yang panas. Hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di _cafebookshop_ , hingga sore menjelang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetapi sudah hampir satu jam mobil Chanyeol terjebak macet yang panjang, hanya bergerak maju sedikit demi sedikit sebelum kemudian kembali berhenti. Sesekali Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, pada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan game di ponsel miliknya. Suara ributnya nyaris mengalahkan suara-suara berisik klakson mobil di luar. Melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang terlihat serius membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk mengganggu permainan sang kekasih.

"Hentikan," Baekhyun berkata seraya merengut, menjauhkan ponsel di tangannya dari tangan jahil Chanyeol. Matanya tidak beralih dari layar ponsel dan suara ribut itu kembali terdengar memenuhi mobil.

Saat sedang asyik menekan-nekan layar ponsel milik Chanyeol, tiba-tiba benda itu berdering membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan benda pintar itu ke pangkuannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan berkata,

"Baekhyunie, jika itu _Eomma_ -ku tolong jangan..."

Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan tawanya. Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan _apa-yang-sudah-kau-lakukan_ , lalu hanya mendesah pelan saat terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya di ujung telepon yang tidak sengaja dijawab oleh Baekhyun,

"Halo? Halo, ada orang di sana? Aku tidak..."

Baekhyun masih tertawa tanpa suara, tersenyum meminta maaf pada sang kekasih karena ternyata tanpa sengaja ia menekan tombol _speaker_. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

"Halo, _Eomma_ ," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengambil ponselnya dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Hai, Sayang. Chanyeol-ah? Eomma tak yakin kau ada di sana," ujar ibu Chanyeol di ujung telepon.

"Ada apa, _Eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ ingin tahu apa kau akan bisa berkunjung akhir pekan ini."

"Aku sudah bilang tak bisa akhir pekan ini. Aku sibuk, _Eomma_."

"Sibuk apa?"

Pada saat yang sama, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi nampak tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan ibunya itu juga menanyakan tanpa suara pertanyaan yang sama pada sang kekasih. Sibuk apa? Seingatnya Chanyeol tidak ada kesibukan apapun akhir pekan ini. Juga, mereka tidak memiliki acara apapun. Baekhyun ingin ikut berkunjung ke rumah ibu Chanyeol, tetapi tampaknya, pria tampan itu enggan pergi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan menggerakkan bibirnya, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara pada Baekhyun. Sebuah alasan yang hanya membuat pemuda manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Di ujung telepon, suara ibu Chanyeol masih terdengar. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang berusaha membujuk putra bungsunya itu, "Kakakmu bilang kau belum menulis lagi."

Baekhyun ikut berusaha membujuk Chanyeol melalui tatapan matanya. Namun Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata pada ibunya di telepon, "Suho hyung tak tahu. Aku sedang mencoba menulis lagi sekarang. Jadi, _Eomma_..."

Itu bohong. Sudah lama Chanyeol mengabaikan naskah dan mesin ketiknya. Tapi ia membutuhkan kebohongan itu saat ini.

"Kakakmu juga bilang bahwa kau sudah memiliki pacar sekarang. Kau sudah bersama dengan pemuda ini selama berbulan-bulan. _Eomma_ bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. _Eomma_ mulai berpikir dia tidak nyata. Tetapi, Sayang, jika pemuda ini memang nyata, bawalah dia untuk bertemu dengan _Eomma._ "

Suara ibunya yang terdengar senang dan penasaran membuat Chanyeol memaki sang kakak dalam hati. Suho dan mulut besarnya yang sulit menjaga rahasia. Sementara itu, Perkataan ibu Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol, tetapi pria tampan itu nampaknya tidak mau membawanya ke rumah ibunya, apalagi memperkenalkannya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih. Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada jalanan yang mulai lancar dan suara ibunya di ujung telepon hingga tidak menyadari sang kekasih sedang merengut sedih.

"Apa? Tidak. Maksudku, ya," kata Chanyeol pada ibunya.

"Jadi, kapan _Eomma_ bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Segera, _Eomma_ ," jawab Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, terdengar sedikit tidak yakin.

"Akhir pekan depan, bagaimana? Suho dan Lay akan datang."

Baekhyun mulai meloncat-loncat pelan di kursinya, terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengetahui tentang Chanyeol dan keluarganya lebih dalam. Karena hubungan mereka bukanlah main-main.

"Ayolah, kumohon," Baekhyun menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara pada Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menggerakkan satu tangannya dengan sedikit frustasi sambil berkata pada ibunya, "Kami punya rencana, _Eomma_. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Aku sedang mengemudi sekarang."

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya di pangkuan Baekhyun dan menutup panggilan teleponnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun terdiam, menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sepanjang perjalanan hingga tiba di rumah, tidak ada yang berbicara. Baekhyun yang merasa kecewa, dan Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam rasa khawatirnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak ingin ibunya tahu tentang Baekhyun dan rahasia besarnya. Heck, bahkan ia tidak ingin siapa pun tahu tentang sang kekasih dan keajaibannya.

Tetapi adilkah hal itu bagi Baekhyun?

 **Tbc**


End file.
